Life As We Know It
by s0Cal09
Summary: This story is based on the movie Life As We Know It with Katherine Heigl and Josh Duhamel. Amy and Karma become guardians of their late friends daughter, Emma. All three of them learn to be a family and fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the movie Life As We Know It with Katherine Heigl and Josh Duhamel.**

Chapter 1:

 _5 years earlier_

I have a date tonight; I am very nervous and excited at the same time. This date needs to be perfect; well everything in my life has to be perfect. I have a perfect life, I have an apartment in downtown Austin that cost more then my parents house, I have my own bakery where I specialize in healthy bakery items like whole-grain and gluten pasties, and I have the best friend in the world. The only thing missing is a romantic partner.

I was dating this guy Liam Booker for the last 3 years. I thought he was the one, we moved in together and talked about marriage in the near future. Then I found out he had been cheating on me for the last year of the relationship with this Zita girl. I was so hurt that I kicked his ass out of my apartment and have not spoke to him since. He has tried to call a couple of times but I always put his calls to voice message.

So I guess you can say I have been out of the romance game. Before Liam I was in College and I dated off and on. In college was when I started, uh, experimenting? My Best friend Duke and I were very popular in College. We were always invited to parties and always had a blast. During those parties I would meet guys and girls but there was this one girl would always catch my eye. Her name was Jeannette and we would always hang out at these parties. Before we knew it we had a thing and I realized that I might not be all-straight.

Jeannette and I had fun; we would meet up at her apartment and try to "study" for our world history class. The studying then turned in to some kissing and then the kissing would go further.

After about 3 months of "studying" with Jeannette she asked me to be her girlfriend. I was hesitant at first but the way this girl kissed I knew I couldn't say no. We dated for about a year. We didn't have this dramatic breakup like most couples have. She was graduating from College and moving to Colorado and I was still in school. Neither of us wanted to hold the other back so we decided breaking up would be the best for both of us.

Jeannette and I still talk frequently. She has a wife and twin boys. Duke and I went to their wedding and I was there for the birth of her sons. She told me if I ever needed anything I could ask and she would help. To be honest, she was the best relationship I have ever had.

Now Liam was another story. His family owns a big Internet search engine and had their heads up their Asses. I swear, I dated Liam for 3 years and his family never bothered to know my name. My family wasn't a big fan of him either. To them Liam was disrespecting and damaging my aura. When I told them we broke up they made it obvious they were happy.

Now I am not saying I don't miss Liam, some days are better then others and he was my longest romantic relationship I ever had. But Duke is making me "get out there" and meet new people.

So that is why I said yes to this blind date.

Duke told me a little about my date. What I know is that she is her fiancé best friend. I found out she is female, blond hair and very hot. I am not sure if that is Duke's words or her fiancé Shane, but she said her fiancé and this girl has been a friend for several years.

Duke believes this girl is a perfect match for me. I am starting to doubt her because this girl is an hour late for our date.

I have been frantically getting ready for this date, making sure I look the best ever so I could impress her. I let my nerves boil up and now I am freaking out inside.

I am currently trying not to look at the clock every second as I am siting in my living room trying to read the latest issue of cosmopolitan.

Ding! Ding!

I get up quickly and head towards the door. I wait a couple of seconds and hear a second ring of the doorbell. I take a deep breath and open the door.

When I open the door I see a blond girl standing in front of me. Her long blond hair falling around her shoulders and her eyes as blue as the sea. She is a couple of inches taller then me, which I do admit, is hot and wearing a black biker jacket with boots.

I am taken a little back because Duke was right, she is hot, but I am a little annoyed at how she is dressed. It is obvious she didn't put any effort in this date. From being late to the way she is dressed.

I think she is a little taken back also because she stares at me a little before reaching out her hand.

"Hi I'm Amy".

"I'm Karma" I respond back. I grab her hand and we awkwardly shake hands.

Amy shifts from her left foot to her right and looks back at me.

"Ready" she asks and she turns around leaving me in my door frame.

I am a little turned off by how rude she is. I mean she didn't apologize for being late, her outfit is terrible and she just turns away and walks off. I huff to myself and quickly turn around, grab my keys, lock my door and try to run in my heals to catch up with her.

We finally make it outside and I am looking for her car. I only see my smart car and my neighbor's cars.

"Where is your car?" I ask

A second after I ask the question I hear a roaring sound of a motorcycle.

I turn around and see Amy handing me a helmet as she is on her motorcycle.

Now I am annoyed. She came in a motorcycle. How is that romantic, how are we going to start to small talk before dinner. Not to mention I am wearing a short red dress and high heals. I can't ride a bike in this.

I hand the helmet back to Amy and try to talk to her over the engine of the motorcycle.

"MAYBE I SHOULD DRIVE, MY CAR IS RIGHT THERE!" I shout as I point to the red smart car.

She looks in the direction of my finger and rolls her eyes.

"Come one, just get on" she says as she puts on her helmet.

This girl is unbelievable.

"I'M NOT GOING ON THIS DEATH TRAP!" I yell. Stomping my foot to the ground trying to be stern.

Amy looks at me and rolls her eyes.

She turns off the engine and takes off her helmet.

I take out my car keys from my purse and head towards my car. She follows.

My smart car is the perfect size for me. I am pretty short to begin with so the height of the drivers seat is perfect. I also love the fact that it is small and saves Earth's energy. For Amy, it looked like she is was squeezed into this car and have no way of moving. I mentally take a picture of her, as it is adorable and annoying.

I turn to Amy.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

She looks at me and says "Uh, this place where there is food." She says.

I laugh a little at her joke and see her staring back at me.

"No really, where are we heading?" I ask.

"Where ever you want." She says looking down at her phone.

I watch her for a second as I am thinking to myself that she is joking. But I see her searching through her Yelp app on her phone looking at restaurants in Austin.

"You didn't make a reservation?"

"No, where do you want to go?" She asks, not looking up for her phone.

This date keeps on getting worst and worst.

"Where ever" I say looking out the window. I am so frustrated with this woman I don't know if I can stand an hour alone with her.

I start to hear vibration from Amy's phone and see her answer the call.

She turns away from me and face the passenger side window. Her voice is very quite but I am hear a little of what she is saying.

"Hey, yea. I can meet you tonight. Uh give me about an hour and a half" Amy says looking at me. When we make eye contact she quickly turns away from me and says "bye babe".

I roll my eyes. I don't know why I even tried with this woman.

"Okay, so you need to get out of my car." I say to Amy furious taking off my shoes because of the pain. I haven't dressed up for someone since Liam. Being all dolled up was seriously a waste of my time.

She looks at me as if I am joking.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR" I yell as I hit her left arm with my shoes.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT" I repeatedly say.

As I hit Amy she brings her hands up trying to stop me from hitting her.

"STOP, KARMA STOP, OUCH!" She yells back.

After a few minutes of us yelling and hitting each other Amy gets out of the car. I also get out of my car and head towards my apartment.

I hear Amy mumble under her breath, "crazy bitch" and I try my best to not attack her again. Amy puts the key in the ignition of her motorcycle and starts the engine.

I quickly look back and see she is putting her helmet on and leaves.

As I see that she left I take out my phone and call Duke.

"Duke, we need to talk. You are never setting me up on a blind date. Amy was terrible" I spoke into the phone.

I walk up the stairs and lock the door.

I need to let out some stress and the only thing that relaxes me is bubble baths.

I go into my bathroom and start the water. I put some soap into the water and see it bubbles.

I dim the lights in my bathroom and have three lit candles surrounding my tub.

I take off my clothes and slowly sit in the tub. I let the hot water relax my muscles.

I try to forget about this terrible date and pray to God that I never have to see this Amy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Present Day_

Unfortunately Amy stayed in my life.

Our friends Duke and Shane got married and have a daughter named Emma. Emma is the most precious little girl alive. Today is her one-year birthday.

Duke and Shane asked Amy and I to be her godparents. It was awkward at first because we hated each other and we still do but we manage to put up with each other.

Amy and I always bug each other. I don't know, every thing that evolves around Amy annoys me.

We try to put up with each other but I make sure she knows I don't like her.

Like at their weddings, Amy was trying to get laid with some ho bag, but she was stuck outside her hotel room because her key wouldn't work. Lets just say she didn't have the right key and she didn't get laid that night.

I slept great that night, knowing that I wouldn't hear her.

One time all four of us went on vacation in the Bahamas' and she met this girl. I had the displeasure of being in the room next to her and heard her and this girl all night. I am like 90 percent sure she did this on purpose to annoy me.

So after that week in the Bahamas' I knew she was going to pull the same thing again, so I got a little revenge.

I am pretty clever; while she was putting the moves on that girl at the bar she left her phone and wallet that had her room key. I took the key from her wallet and traded it with our friend and Amy's step sister Lauren. Lauren had a boyfriend at the time and the boyfriend would be the responsible one and have the key. So I took Lauren's key and traded it with Amy's.

Let just say Amy's girl of the night was not impressed that Amy couldn't open the damn door.

But just because I pulled this one trick on her doesn't mean she doesn't mess with me. Like one time we went to Sea World in San Antonio. We went to the water park and about to go on this slide. I am terrified of heights and to me this ride was very high. I was trying to build up my confidence. As I took a deep breath about to get on the ride, Amy pushes me forward and makes me slide down the ride face first.

When she got down the slide I let her have it. I was so mad at her and she just had her stupid smile on. I swear she was lucky I didn't have any thing in my hands or else I would have hit the life out of her.

Then one time when my store just opened I met this man. He was flirting with me by asking me all the pastries I had in the store. He went on and asked how I make the pastries and how I decided to open the store. I know he was flirting with me because who else would be this interested in pastries.

As he was paying for his order he slipped me his business card. I gladly took the card. He told me to call him soon. Then Amy comes out of nowhere and pushes this man aside and winks at me. She starts ordering different bagels and pasties. By the time I got her order and gave her the bag she leans in and kisses my cheek. She smiles at me and says "see you at home babe" and walks off.

I was shocked by her action and the man just looked at me. After that the man never came back to my store or answer my calls.

But today is Emma's first birthday so Amy and I promised to keep it civil for Emma.

We are currently in the back on Shane and Duke's mini van with Emma in her car seat.

Duke is playing some child cd on the radio and him and Shane are signing along. They both look like idiots. The song is super annoying and the lyrics kept repeating themselves.

Occasionally Amy and I would look at each other like "what the fuck" as the song repeated itself for the 5th time.

I was so relieved when we finally reach their house and jumped out the car. I don't know if I could stand another second listening to kids songs.

I go to the trunk of the van and take the perfect cake out. The cake is perfect because I made it. I made a vanilla cake with pink icing for little Emma.

The top of the cake has EMMA written beautifully on it with one large candle. I am so excited for Emma to see her cake and to eat it. I put a lot of time and effort into this cake and I am honored that Duke let me prepare the cake.

All of Duke and Shane's family and friends are in the living room; Amy actually volunteered to help me.

I am a little surprised that she offered and I am expecting for her to have something up her sleeve. But so far nothing has happened. I ask her to get the lighter for me for the candle and she goes and gets it.

I take the cake out of the box and put the candle on top. Amy gives me the lighter.

After a few tries I can't get the flame to come out. I start to grow frustrated. I guess Amy sees my frustration and grabs my hands and puts her thumb over my thumb. She gently pushes over my right thumb and we push the button of the lighter down. The flame opens and she glides my hand to the candle and we light it.

When the candle finally lits are hands keep in place. I look up at Amy and see she is staring back at me.

After a few seconds of staring at each other I pull my hands away and grab the cake.

I turn around and see that Amy is still looking at me.

I look at Amy and say "ready?"

She nods and walks towards the door and opens it.

As we walk towards Emma in the living room we both start to sing "Happy Birthday" and soon all of the guest are singing along.

We finally reach Emma and see her eyes bright beaming with excitement. I place the cake on the table in front of Emma and take out my phone form my back pocket.

As Shane, Duke and Emma blow out the candles I capture the picture. It is the perfect picture.

After Shane, Duke and Emma blow out the candles Duke comes towards me and grabs my hand. He pulls me close to Emma and makes me sit down. I see in the corner of my eye that Shane is pulling Amy down next to Emma. We awkwardly look at each other while Duke tells us to scoot closer. We both oblige and smile at the camera. Right before the camera flashes I feel Amy's hand on my right cheek with some thick substance on it. I look at her and see her left hand has icing on it. She is laughing hysterically and pointing at my face. I touch my face and feel the icing. I grab the icing off my face and try to get to Amy but she uses Emma to her defense.

Neither of us realized that every one is staring at us and laughing.

Shane turns towards his husband and says "Those dorks are so in love, it is sickening."


	3. Chapter 3

Life As We Know It

Chapter 3

Amy's P.O.V:

After the party I helped Shane clean up as Duke and Karma try to put Emma down to sleep. Apparently feeding a baby icing is a bad idea, it makes Emma super hyper.

As I go around the dining room table cleaning the cups and plates off the table and putting them in a trash I am listening to Shane talk on and on about Emma.

Don't get me wrong, I love Emma to death; she is the most precious thing on this Earth, but hearing about her first blink and her first burp is a little annoying. I tell Shane by the time she is 2 she would be burping and blinking likes a pro.

I walk to the place where Karma and I were forced to take the picture. I smile to myself. I know Karma hates me, I mean we didn't start our relationship on a good start. I do admit (only to myself) that I messed up and should have been more prepared for our date 5 years ago, but I had my reasons. I kind of feel like I have someone watching over me because Karma is still in my life, not the way I want her, but I will take it either other way.

 _Flashback_

 _Shane kept talking about this Duke's best friend Karma. He kept saying that she is perfect for me and would balance me out. I had no clue what he meant. He says I needed a woman who would love me for the right reasons and tame me down. When he said this I rolled my eyes._

 _Yes I do slept with a bunch of women, and yes I never feel satisfied afterwards. I guess you can blame my ex-girlfriend Reagan._

 _Reagan and I dated for 7 years. We meet when I was a sophomore in high school and lasted till the day of my graduation. Yes you heard right, Reagan dumped me the day of my graduation of College because she met another girl who could "satisfy" her. I was so heartbroken. After graduation we planned to move to California together and start our lives. She was going to be a huge DJ at a major club downtown and I was going to start filming some short films to help get my career started. We even went to California and bought a house._

 _So after she dumped me I had to start back to square one._

 _I had to sell the house in California and got pretty much nothing back. I lost all my money on the house that I had to move back with my parents for 3 years and I couldn't find a decent job._

 _So I guess I learned that love isn't real. After Reagan I hadn't been in a serious relationship and only hook up with girls because I have needs. I know I am pathetic but what can I say._

 _So when Shane told me he set me up on a blind date I was annoyed. I told him I wasn't interested but he persisted. He told me this girl was the one._

 _So when I went to pick this girl up I didn't intentionally mean to be late. For real, my car wouldn't start and the only way to go pick her up was with my motorcycle. I knew it would be a bad idea and I had too much pride to ask her to pick me up. So when I knocked on the door I was going to apologize but when I saw her I felt the wind knock out of me like I did with Reagan. This girl was beautiful, she had long red hair, her eyes were deep green and she looked amazing in the dress and heals she was wearing. For a couple of seconds we just stared at each other. I hate to admit this but when I felt the air get knocked out of me just by looking at her, I knew I had to ruin this date and never see her again. I couldn't fall for some one again and get my heart broken._

 _So when she asked me where the reservations where, I knew she would get annoyed if I said "where ever you want to go". I did have reservations at one of the best restaurants in town. I decided that if I am being this outgoing (going on a blind date is the most outgoing I have ever been) then I should go all the way and make this night special._

 _So I was right, telling her I didn't have reservations really annoyed her. After she hit me with her heal and kicked me out of her car I went home. I hate to admit but that night, I couldn't stop thinking about Karma from then on._

I guess Shane noticed I started to daydream because I feel his hand on my shoulders shaking me back and forth.

I break out of my daydream and see he smiling at me.

"You know, you could ask her out again, and maybe not be an hour late or an asshole," Shane says with his hands on his hips.

I roll my eyes. "Not going to happen" as I walk off continuing to pick up the cups and plates.

Karma's P.O.V.

 _The Next Day_

It has been a long day, don't get my wrong I love my job and making pastries but sometimes my clients are a pain. Today I had a client who has a daughter who was allergic to everything. The mother told me that her daughter has to be careful on what she consumes and ask me for all the ingredients in every pastry. It was quit annoying. Then I had this other little kid who ran in to the table and broke the vase on the after these two incidents I had to take a deep breath and try to calm myself.

I know things like this happen but I get very anxious when something goes wrong. Like I said before, everything has to be perfect.

I have to look my best, act my best and pretty much be the best.

I guess you can say this obsession of being perfect started in High School. When I was a freshman I got the opportunity to be in the national science conference and won second place. That is an honor to everyone but my parents. The same night my adopted older brother had a basketball game and they chose to go to his game instead of my conference. Yea, it is mess up huh? Want to know what is funnier, his team lost the game and he got suspended for two weeks because he got into a fight with another player.

So after that I learned to gain my parents attention I had to be perfect and number one. I guess that is why I am so competitive.

I graduated High School and College with honors, bought my own apartment right after college, and own my own business at the age of 25. To me these are great accomplishments but to my parents my brother Zen is still the star of the family.

When I met Duke in College he helped me gain my confidence, attitude and pushed me to accept who I am and follow my dreams.

He really inspired me. In high school his dad forced him to train every day in MMA fighting. He was actually amazing; he was considered a professional boxer at the age of 18. He does admit he didn't have a childhood and when he realized he was gay he had to hide it from the boxing world. He told me that his dad didn't mind that he was gay, but the media would eat it up. The fact that he would be a gay boxer would change the perspective of him in the boxing universe.

After a couple of years of knowing him he confined in me and told me he was going to come out to the media. I was shocked at first but knew this is what he wanted, he just want to be honest and open about his life and meet a guy who can mentally and physically challenge him. I knew he meant sexually challenge him because there is no way in hell someone could be three time winner of the champions.

Then one day Duke met Shane. Shane was a massive fan of Duke and I guess they hit it off. I remember the first time Duke introduced me to Shane.

We were at a local diner downtown. For the first hour everything was fine, we were actually getting along and laughing. Then I guess after too many drinks his questions started to get way to personal.

"So Karma, how is your love life? Duke told me you're with this stud Liam. I bet he isn't giving you orgasms huh?" Shane asked me as I stare at him blankly shocked. Shane continues, "I know this girl, oh man, you would love her! She would probably give you so many orgasms you wouldn't be able to walk the next day."

I look at Duke as he awkwardly looks at me and mouths "sorry".

I roll my eyes and ignore Shane. If this girl is a friend with Shane I am sure I would not like her. And Liam is a good lover; I mean sometimes I have to imagine stuff in my head to get off and sometimes he gets off way to fast but other then that I he was amazing.

I look up from my beer and see Shane eyeing me. God this guy is annoying.

"So Karma, let me introduce you to my best friend. I think you two would hit it off. I see that you are very stressed and uptight, this girl can loosen you up girl!" He exclaims as he claps his hands.

I would never forget that night. After that night I never thought Duke would marry this man and have a baby. I do admit Shane changed a lot because of Duke and he loves him with all his heart. I am a little jealous of them because I am ready to be in a serious relationship and ready to settle down. I want a life partner and eventually have kids. I want someone to look at me the way Shane looks at Duke. I want someone to fall asleep with at night and be the first thing I see in the morning. Duke tells me I will one day have this life and I need to be patient, but my patients are running out.

The only good thing that happened today was a girl name Liza came by the shop and gave me her business card. I did initiate it because I told her about a drawing we are having and the winner would win free pastries for a week, but she was very pretty and interesting. She asked me why I decided to open up my own business and told me she has been wanted to come in the shop for a while, but never could find the right time. I found out she is a pediatrician and has her own practice. She dropped her card in the cup on then said "Let me know when I can take you out on a date". My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

After I closed the shop I did my normal routine, make dinner then take a hot bubble bath. As I sit in the tub with candles surrounding my tub I pull out 4 business cards. I swear I have the worst luck. Within this week I had 4 Liza's come into my store and drop off her business card.

I had a business card of Liza Health in my right hand as I dial the number in my left. I hear the phone ring and lady answer the phone on the other side.

"Yes, This is Karma Ashcroft and I am the owner of Nadler's Bakery, you dropped off a card today and I just wanted to say yes, I would go out with you." I say through the phone. I hear a long pause and the women said, "Ma'am, I am straight, please don't care back because I have a husband and kids.

I hear the dial tone on the phone and give a big sigh. I tear up this business card and move on to the next.

I dial the number of a Liza Kris and found out she is into woman but that I am not her type.

The third business card was the worst as Liza was the wife of a man who is 90 years old. I had to explain to him I had the wrong number and he threated to call the cops. As this older man is yelling at me through the phone I hear a beep and see Theo is calling me. Theo is a cop for the Austin Police, he always told me if I ever need anything to call him and he would help. He is a good man. I met Theo back at Shane and Duke's wedding and found out he is dating Lauren who is Amy's stepsister. I actually love Lauren and was so happy when her and Theo got married. Lauren and I are actually really great friends and we both annoy Amy, which is a win for both of us.

I try to tell the older man that I need to go but he keeps talking, I hang up on him and answer Theo's calls.

I hear what he is saying but I am having trouble processing it through my brain. I can only make out Duke and Shane, car accident and that I need to go to the hospital right now.

I quickly get out of the shower and blow out the candles. I put some clothes on and rush to the hospital still trying to process what Theo told me.

I pace around the hospital waiting for Theo to come towards me. Right now he is talking to a doctor. My emotions are running like crazy as I expect the worst but hope for the best.

A couple of minutes later I see Theo walking towards me and his face expression says it all.

He reaches out his hand and grabs m shoulder.

I look up waiting for him to start talking.

"Karma, your friends Duke and Shane were in a bad car accident, Duke was driving and he had a stoke. While he had the stroke he crashed the car into a tree, neither of them survived." He says speaking slowly. As he is telling me this awful news my eyes water and I break down.


	4. Chapter 4

Life As We Know It

Chapter 4

 _"Karma, your friends Duke and Shane were in a bad car accident, Duke was driving and he had a stoke. While he had the stroke he crashed the car into a tree, neither of them lived." He says speaking slowly. As he is telling me this awful news my eyes water and I break down._

I let Theo's words process in my head. My best friend since College is dead; the one person who loved me and cared about me more then my parents. He had a stroke and he is now dead with his husband. After a second of thinking about Duke I realized that Theo said Shane and Duke where dead but didn't mention Emma.

I look up at Theo. "What about Emma?" I ask as I am trying to hold back my tears.

Theo takes a deep breath and says "She is okay, Emma is with CPS right now, she will be placed in a temporary foster home for the night. You and Amy will see her tomorrow.

Right on cue we see Amy running towards us, her expression has fear written all over her face. She looks at Theo and then to me. I shake my head "no" and she walks towards me and hugs me.

During the hug I feel tear drops on my head and realized she is shaking. I move my arms around her waist and move her closer. We stay in this position for a while.

Amy's P.O.V.

I was at work working on an independent film my friend Felix. We have been working on this film for several months and it is almost ready for editing.

The film is about a young girl who runs away from home. Her mother married a man who has verbally and sexually assaulted her. When she runs away she falls in love with this girl who is much older then her. This girl helps her find her place in the world. The ending is pretty sad, the runaway girl finds out several years later that her mom has cancer and begs her to come back home. She decided not to go home and her mother eventually dies. The runaway girl regrets not seeing her mother and she has to live with this the rest of her life. The point of the story is to live in the moment and do stuff that might be hard but is necessary.

We are filming the last scene before the credits when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. At first I ignore the vibration but then after several minutes I figured it must be important.

I pick up the phone and hear Theo telling me something happened to Shane and Duke. I immediately grab my stuff and run out the door to the hospital.

That is when I saw Karma crying and knew the worst had happened.

Karma and I were advised to stay at Shane and Duke's house and wait for Emma the next morning.

We walk into the door of their house and I instantly feel the vibe in the house change. This was the house I always wanted, the house I would live in with my wife and kids. But knowing that my two friends who are now dead lived in this house makes me sick to my stomach.

I follow Karma in to the kitchen; neither of us has said a word. I guess we are both shocked and sad about the recent events of our friends.

"Are you hungry?" I hear Karma ask. I nod my head no. I feel like throwing up.

"Ok then, I am going to bed." I hear her say again.

I turn around and see Karma's eyes red and her face is stained with tears. I reach out to her and bring her in for another hug. We stay like this for a couple of seconds before she moves away from me.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Okay?" I hear her say. I try to hold back saying no, because she wants to be alone, so I just nod my head. To be honest I don't want to be alone right now, I want someone to hold me and not let me be alone in my thoughts. I don't want to think about how much I loved both Duke and Shane. I don't want to think about how much fun the four of us had together. I don't want to think about Emma and how she is doing. I don't want tomorrow to come and see Emma knowing that she is now alone in the world. I have no clue what to do about Emma. She is only a year old and she is now an orphan. I really wanted to be with Karma, I needed her but she wanted to be alone and it wasn't a time to fight or argue with her, even though we both know we are playing. So I let her go to the guest room upstairs and I made my way towards the couch. I turned on the tv and tried not to think about Shane or Duke or Emma.

 _The Next Day_

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by the smell of pancakes feeling the house. I sit up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen. I see Karma standing by the oven flipping a pancake over.

She must have noticed my presence because she turns around and we just stare at each other for a second.

Her eyes are still blood shot and it looks like she got no sleep like me.

"I thought pancakes would be good. Emma loves pancakes and we she comes this morning she will be hungry" Karma says.

I nod my head, I remember a couple of months ago the five of us went to IHOP and Emma and Karma were playing with their pancakes. Karma made Emma a pancake face with chocolate chips, fruit and whipped cream. It was Emma's favorite thing for the day.

I sit at the counter and see Karma made me a plate of three pancakes with orange juice. I try to eat. Karma's food is always delicious, but I still don't have an appetite.

I see she made herself a plate also but hasn't taken a bite yet.

After a few minutes we hear the door bell ring. We both get up and run towards the door.

When we open the door we expected Emma but we meet a man with a black suit on. He has a brief case in his hand.

"Ms. Raudenfeld and Ms. Ashcroft?" he ask. We both nod our heads and let him in.

He walks to the dining room.

"Ms. Raudenfeld and Ms. Ashcroft. I am Mr. Oliver and I am Duke and Shane's attorney. You might wonder why I am here right? Before I can let you see Emma we need to discuss your future with her. I have a will of Shane and Duke and they said on the will that you both will be her legal guardians if but the unfortunate events, that anything would happen to both of them and they are no longer able to take care of Emma." Mr. Oliver says.

I stare at him for a second not understanding what he is saying. I turn towards Karma and see she is as confused as me.

Mr. Oliver takes a deep breath and says "Amy and Karma, Shane and Duke loved you both and named you godparent's of Emma correct?" He asks. Karma and I nod our heads.

"Shane and Duke made a will that said if anything would to happen to both of you that you would be legal guardians of Emma. That means you both would take care of Emma. In the will they both have that you both would stay in this house and not pay a cent on the mortgage."

Oliver looked in between Karma and I.

"Did they not mention this to either one of you?" He ask.

"No, not one bit, I mean I know Duke was a planner, but he never mentioned that we would have to take care of his baby." Karma said.

I try to recall Shane mentioning this to me and nothing came up. I nod my head agreeing with Karma.

Mr. Oliver said "Really? Because they wrote this will when they had Emma. This will has been in place for at least one year."

"Can we take a break?" I ask and Mr. Oliver nods his head.

I get up from the chair and see Karma did the same thing.

I got to the back yard and she goes to the front.

When I get to the back yard I start pacing and talking to myself. I try to understand why Shane and Duke would make Karma and I guardians of their child and not tell us. I don't understand how all this happened and I can't believe this is happening so fast. I don't want to act like a jerk because I really do love Emma, but I feel like I can't do this. I can't be a parent; I need to ask Mr. Oliver if I have to be the guardian.

I walk back inside the house and sit at the table again. Karma is already back.

I look at Mr. Oliver and ask "What if we say no?"

Both Mr. Oliver and Karma dart their eyes at me. I instantly feel like a jerk.

"Uh, I mean you could always say no, but remember, if we don't find a home for Emma she would be place in foster care till she is eighteen." Mr. Oliver said.

I take a deep sigh.

"Listen Amy and Karma. Out of every one is Shane and Duke's life they picked you both. They believe you two would be the best option for their daughter and they choose you. Now that being said I was told about your history. You two have this little rival going on. This needs to stop, you both are going to be parents and you need to show Emma what love, respect and care are about. I think you both would be amazing parents, but you both have to be 100 percent into this for this to work out. I know you both love Emma unconditionally, and she loves and need you both right now. I know this is a lot to take in but remember, they choose you and they believed in you.

I take Mr. Oliver's words in and take a deep breath. He is right, I love Emma so much and she needs Karma and I probably as much as we need her.

I grab Karma's hands and give it a squeeze, I see her look towards me and I nod. She nods to and we both look at Mr. Oliver.

"Okay, we will be her guardians." We both say in unison.

"Great, so on Tuesday there will be a hearing with a judge stating that you both would become Emma's legal guardian. For the time being please sign at the dotes" as he takes out several sheets of paper and tells us to sign.

After a couple of hours of signing papers for the will Mr. Oliver said Emma would be dropped off within the hour.

He suggested we both clean up a little because we look how we feel. Terrible. I tell Karma to take the shower first as I clean up the house a little for Emma. When Karma is done with her shower I go ahead and take a shower and let everything sink in.

I realized that my two best friends died less then 24 hours ago, I am staying at their house, and I am now their kids legal guardian with Karma Ashcroft. I then realized I know nothing about being a parent or kids. I instantly feel like I made the wrong decision.

I eventually get out of the shower and get dressed, I go downstairs and sit on the couch with Karma waiting for Emma.

Eventually we hear the doorbell ring and open the door, a woman holding Emma greets us, Karma grabs Emma and cradles her in her arms. The woman holding Emma then gives me Emma's baby bag.

"Hi I am Mrs. Hirsh and I am handling this case. I understand that you both have agreed to be Emma's guardians and go before the judge on Tuesday. " She says sternly.

I say "yes".

"Okay, well like I said, I am handling this case. I will be checking up on your randomly for the next three months. Just to make sure everything is going well and the three of you are a good fit. IF you have any questions please call me at this number." Mrs. Hirsh says handling me her business card.

I take the card and put it in my back pocket.

"Good luck and see you soon" Mrs. Hirsh says as she walks out the door to her car.

Karma and I look at each other and I close the door.

As soon as I closed the door Emma starts crying.

After three hours of Emma crying Karma and I are desperate to stop her. We have done everything. We checked her diaper, to try to feed her to rock her back and forth but nothing is working.

We both are growing frustrated and running out of options.

Right now Karma is trying to feed Emma again.

"You know we tried this Karma, like two minutes ago and she is still crying" I yell over Emma's crying.

"Just trust me" Karma says as she walks towards the blender. Karma put different stuff into the blender and presses the button. I watch the substance spin around in the plastic glass. The substance is this orange color and does not look good. Karma takes her finger off the blender and pours the orange liquid in a bowl. She grabs a spoon and walks towards Emma in her high chair.

"Trust me Amy, my cooking has never disappointed!" Karma says over Emma.

I roll my eyes and watch, knowing this is going to end badly.

Karma sits in front of Emma talking to her in her baby voice. She grabs the spoon and dips it into the orange substance. She then moves the spoon towards Emma in a zig zag motion and finally reaches Emma's mouth.

At first Emma lets Karma put the spoon in her mouth, but a second later she spits out the orange substance all over Karma and starts crying even louder.

Karma is staring at Emma defeated while I walk towards the counter and grab a towel.

I walk towards Karma and hand her the towel and say "You really think we can do this" and walk off.

I have no clue why Shane and Duke picked us to be Emma's guardian, not even 5 hours into parenthood and we are already failing.


	5. Chapter 5

Life As We Know It

Chapter 5

It has been three days since Amy and I became Emma's guardian and thing got a little better.

After a night full of Emma crying we realized that she was missing her pink blanket. Apparently Mrs. Hirsh left her blanket at the foster home and dropped it off the next day.

While Amy was feeding Emma these baby crackers I quickly hand washed the blanket. I know Duke, he always wanted Emma to have the best and the cleanest and just because he isn't around anymore doesn't mean I am going to lower that standard. So after I hand washed the blanket I put it in the dryer and went to join Amy and Emma. I needed about 30 minutes to distract little Emma before I can give her the blanket and hopefully go to sleep.

When I walk in to the kitchen I see Amy playing with the crackers in front of Emma. She looks ridiculous because she is just bouncing the crackers up and down and moving them like they are walking, but it has Emma's interest so I wont say anything.

When I enter the room Emma's attention goes to me and she smiles. He hands come up and she reaches for me. I walk towards her and pick her up, when I have her on my hip I bounce up and down and she starts to giggle.

These moments are the ones I remember having with Emma when Shane and Duke were alive. When they were alive I always saw how happy she was, I know there is more to parenthood then the good moments but I never thought it would be this hard. I don't think Amy and I have slept a full night in the last two days and we both are exhausted.

"We need to prepare for the rosary on Saturday, all of their friends and family will be here." I hear Amy say behind me.

I turn around and see how bloodshot her eyes are. I also see dark circles around her eyes and her hair is messy. Even looking exhausted she looks beautiful. I take another second admiring her.

"Yea, after the rosary the immediate family will be coming back to the house for so alone time with Emma." I respond. I remember getting a phone call the other day with Mrs. Hirsh saying she made arrangements for the family to come over.

"Karma, lets be honest." Amy says walking towards me. "We can't do this, I mean we have known Emma all her live but this is different. She was crying for the last three days and we couldn't stop her. I am exhausted and you are exhausted. Maybe we aren't fit for this." She says as takes a huff.

I look at her. "Amy, Shane and Duke choose us to watch over their daughter. I can't believe you are giving up this easily." I yell back at Amy.

The one thing I dislike about Amy is how easily she gives up on stuff. If something becomes too difficult or when life becomes tough she just runs away and move on. She doesn't talk about her feelings or think things through.

Shane told me a little about Amy's past. I know she had a girlfriend Reagan who broke her heart. I learned they were going to move to California together but when Reagan dumped her she was so brokenhearted she just ran into her shell. She sold the house, moved back home and settled for a crappy job. I was annoyed with her because Amy got this amazing offer at a local news station that she turned down. I know Amy is scared, and if I am being honest I am terrified but Emma needs both of us. There is a reason we were picked, and if we want to honor our best friends we need to do this for them.

"Karma, I am not giving up, I am thinking logically. We aren't ready to be parents, and Emma deserves a couple that would love her and take care of her. I'm not sure we are the right ones" Amy says and walks off.

I look down at Emma and see her looking back. Amy has a point, I'm not sure I we can do this either.

It is Saturday and Amy, Emma and I just got back from the Rosary. It was very hard to be there especially with all of their family. Everyone just stared at Amy and I and asked how we were doing.

Neither of us knew how we were feeling, having Emma is more difficult then we could ever imagine.

Some of them would give us both a hug and other would just look at us pathetically. The only ones who actually helped us were Duke's parents, Shane's parents, Shane's sister and Lauren with Theo.

They were the ones who actually give us advice on how to help Emma, tell us old stories about Duke and Shane and give us encouraging words. They would also hug us, but these hugs would mean so much more because they were hugging us because they loved us and knew we both are exhausted, not because they felt like they had to.

Lauren offered to hold Emma for a while which both Amy and I were thankful. Lauren and Theo has been married for a couple of years now and they are trying to have a baby but no luck. I know it breaks Lauren's heart and I wish her the best.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around and see Amy.

She pulls me away from Lauren and Emma.

"It is time Karma, we need to find a potential home for Emma. I think we should try Duke's cousin Jennifer and Marcos. They already have kids so they know what to do and they seem pretty stable." Amy whispers to me. I nod feeling a pain in my stomach. I feel like I am betraying Shane and Duke but I don't think I can be her guardian. Also Amy and I have to find someone to take care of her before our hearing on Tuesday.

We walk towards Jennifer and Marcos. I met them a couple of times before and they were at the wedding.

"Hi Jennifer" I say as I give her a hug, I move back as Amy hugs her and I go on to hug Marcos.

"Karma, I am so sorry for your lost. I know this is all a lot for you" Jennifer says. Amy nudges my side.

"Yea, it is. Amy and I didn't know how difficult it is to take care of a baby" I reply, getting ready to mention Emma.

"Don't worry, when we had Marcos Jr. we didn't know what we were doing, but you have to learn to be around each other and communicate. Being a family is difficult but very awarding, just be patient." Jennifer says.

I feel my heart sink. We can't ask Jennifer and Marcos they just gave us encouragement. We continue to small talk with them for a while and then pardon ourselves.

"Okay, lets try Shane's sister Sasha."

We find Sasha in the kitchen talking to some man and have a wine cooler in her hand.

I instantly grab Amy's hand and shake my head "no".

Our next victim is Shane's third cousin Peter and Rose. Peter is an accountant and Rose is a stay at home mom. They have I think 5 kids and live in the in Oklahoma. That is a little far from Austin but right now I feel desperate.

We walk up to Peter and Rose. "Hi Peter" Amy says and they hug. I give Peter and Rose a hug and we start small talk.

"So Peter" I say. "You are an accountant, you have your own firm? How is that going?" I ask sounding interested.

"It's going okay, right now is tax season so we are super busy. I work Monday through Saturday and a couple of hours on Sund- KEITH, GET OFF THE STAIRS! RACHEL STOP PUNCHNG YOUR BROTHER!" Peter started to yell.

I look up and see three of their kids are running on the stairs and the two twins are about to fight.

"RACHEL, GET OFF YOUR BROTHER! RACHEL, DON'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE!" We hear Rose yell.

Rose turns towards us and says "Well, it would help if your husband is home to help take care of the kids instead of being home for a few hours on Sunday."

"Rose, I work, we need money, how do you expect us to raise 5 kids on one job" Peter starts to argue.

Before we knew it Peter and Rose are having a screaming argument about the kids, jobs and the house.

Amy and I remove us and move to the next potential guardian.

The last potential guardian is Duke's 70 year-old uncle. When Amy mentioned him I looked at her is disbelief. I knew this would not work but right now Amy and I are desperate.

I walk towards Lauren and grab Emma. I tell Lauren I will be right back. Lauren just stares at me with her narrow eyes. I feel my stomach fall as I can feel Lauren's eye dart at me. I learned a long time ago not to get on Lauren's bad side, she would go all bitch on you.

I walk towards Duke's uncle, George with Emma in my hands. In my arms I feel Emma snuggling against me and rest her hand on my chest. I look down and see Emma just resting on my chest; she looks so calm and quite that my heart melts. This is the Emma I remembered and love.

I walk into the living room and sit next to Amy. Amy looks at me then to Emma and back up to me. She gives a small smile as this is the first time since we got Emma she has been this calm.

I let Amy talk to George so I wouldn't wake Emma up.

I look at George, he is an older man with grey hair and has a oxygen tank to his left and tubes running from his nose to the tube. There is no way this man can take care of a one year old.

"Hi George, how are you?" Amy asks with a small smile.

George just stares at us and says "what?"

Amy repeats and says "How are you?" George continues to stare at us. I don't think he can hear us.

"Can you help me dear" George points at me "and turn on my hearing aids. I can't reach behind my ear."

I gently put Emma on the floor in front of Amy and walk towards George. I move my hand to the back of his air and press a button.

"Thank you dear" He says as I walk back to Amy.

"How are you George" Amy says for the third time.

"Good Dear, how are you?"

"We're okay "Amy says grabbing my hands. When she touched my hand I feel warmth travel up my body. "It has been difficult but we are making it."

"I went through Pear Harbor and many other war and I-"

The tubes that were in George's nose fall out and he is gasping for air. He starts to choke and mouths "Air, Air!"

I look down and see Emma has crawl to George and started to play with his oxygen tank. I get up after Amy and pick up Emma. Amy is trying to put the tubes back into George's nose and he starts to breath again.

A couple of second's later George's caretaker comes towards us. She checks on him and says it is time to go. We both nod.

I watch as George gets wheeled out of our living room and huff. We have no potential guardian for Emma.

Amy is about to say something when Lauren comes up to us with her arms crossed. Her eyes are narrow and he face is red.

"You two should be a shame of yourselves. Emma needs you both and here you are trying to give her to people who don't eve care about Shane or Duke or Emma. Rather you two like it or not you three are now family and you need to learn to love one another. And by the way, I would sacrifice anything for Emma and you both should feel that way too. " Lauren says and walks off.

If I didn't feel bad already I feel worst now.

 _Tuesday- Day of Hearing_

Tuesday came along and I am nervous as hell.

I had to take half the day off for this hearing and make sure Amy, Emma and I look presentable for the judge.

I am not sure what is going to happen or what Amy and I will have to do but I am terrified that this situation will be permanent now.

I am not saying that Amy and Emma are bad or anything, but I miss my life. I miss working at my job and I miss my alone time. Now since I am going to be living with Amy and Emma in Shane and Duke's house I am not sure I would ever get some alone time.

I suggested to Amy we make a schedule. We both have jobs that are important to us and we need to learn how to time manage our lives now that we have Emma.

Last night after Emma was asleep, Amy and I made a calendar of the month and put all the important dates down. Unfortunately most of our important dates overlapped which sucks.

We argued on who would have to watch Emma and who got to work or do whatever plans they had for the night. Unfortunately Amy made popcorn and we ended up throwing popcorn to one another and made a mess.

After our popcorn fight we settled that every other event we would have to watch Emma. I got the first event of the month because I was the last one to throw a popcorn kernel at Amy.

I hear the doorbell ring and head downstairs. I see Amy holding Emma in her arms as she opens the door. Amy is wearing blank dress pants, a green top and a blazer with flats. Emma is wearing a cute pink dress with white shoes.

Mr. Oliver asks if we are ready.

After 30 minutes of driving we finally make it to the court hall. We are in the courtroom filled with other case and patiently waiting for the judge to call our names. Emma is getting fussy so I take out some of her crackers and feed them to her. As I feed her another cracker I hear the Judge say "Ms. Raudenfeld and Ms. Ashcroft".

I feel Mr. Oliver tap my shoulder and tell us to proceed forward.

I start walking to the table in front of the judge with Emma in my arms and still feeding her crackers.

"This is the Case of Emma Harvey, from some unfortunate events Emma's parents aren't around any more-" The judge says.

As he is talking Emma slaps my hand with the crackers and all the crackers fall to the ground.

I look at Emma and she is about to cry. I quickly knell down and grab the crackers from the floor. I see Amy is kneeling by me helping me pick up the crackers. Our hands meet and we look up at each other. I get lost in her eyes when Mr. Oliver knell down beside us and say, "Ladies, get up".

We quickly get up and see the judge staring at us.

"Sorry Judge Patterson." I say. The judge looks between Amy and I and continues to talk.

"As I was saying, Emma's parent's aren't around anymore and in their will they honored you both to be Emma's legal guardian. Do you both accept?"

Amy and I say "Yes" in unison.

The judge picks up her gavel and slams it down.

"Okay then. Ms. Raudenfeld and Ms. Ashcroft, you are now legal guardians of Emma Harvey. Mrs. Hirsh will still come by periodically to check up on the three of you."

Mr. Oliver motions for us to follow him. "Is that It?" Amy says confused. The Judge must have heard her because she asks, "What more is there to ask?"

"You're not going to ask if we are mask murders or something?" Amy asks. I push her and whisper, "Why would you say that?"

"Ms. Raudenfeld, are you a mask murder?" The Judge asks. Amy looks in between the judge and me and says "no."

"Okay, then welcome to motherhood."

 **A/N: Hi everyone. I just wanted to give an update on this story.** **I know the length of the chapters are short, I am going to work on making them longer from next chapter on. I have the majority of the story written so I will be combining chapters and probably adding more stuff (that is not in the movie).**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope to post more frequently. Please leave a comment for any suggestions, they are very much appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of weeks have past by from our hearing and things are going better.

Amy and I aren't fighting as much as we had in the past and Emma is getting used to us. I guess you can say Amy and I are getting used to each other also.

Today will be a major test for the three of us though

Tonight I have a major event, the mayor of Austin is having a conference here and they asked me to prepare the dessert.

This is very important to me because one, the mayor of Austin asked for me to prepare the dessert for them and two, this will bring great publicity to my store.

I am super nervous but excited.

I am telling Amy and Emma everything I am preparing and who all is coming. Emma is smiling at me acting like she understands what I am saying and Amy is just staring at me listening.

"I just hope they like everything I prepared, I mean I worked so hard. It will be terrible if everyone hates it" I say more to myself then to Amy.

"Nonsense, you will be fine." Amy says.

"Amy, this is important, this can help my business grow. Everything has to be perfect."

Amy grabs my hands and says "Karma, it will be perfect. Stop worrying".

"How do you know everything will be perfect?" I ask.

"Fine, let me taste something your making. Prepare it for me and I will be honest and give you my opinion." Amy says a matter of fact.

Coincidentally I had a crème Brule in the fridge that I sneaked off for my own pleasure. I am my own worst critic. I run into the kitchen and pull it out of the fridge and make sure it is perfect for Amy.

"Amy" I call out and a few seconds later see Amy coming into the kitchen with Emma in her arms.

She starts laughing, "You actually had a dessert in the fridge?" she ask.

"Yes, I snuck it out of the batch I prepared this morning. I am a sucker from crème Brule. "

I take a spoon out of a drawer and scoop some of the crème Brule out of the dish.

I move the spoon to Amy's mouth and she opens and takes the dessert into her mouth.

Amy takes her time eating the dessert as I see her slowly swallowing it. She is making a face like she is debating if she is enjoying it or not. I slap her arm motioning for her to hurry up and decide if she likes it or not.

"Hmm, I can't decide if I like it or not. I need another bite" she says as she opens her mouth again waiting for me to feed her.

I roll my eyes and take another piece out of the dish and feed her again.

This time a second after I fed her she nods her head.

"Yes, this is perfect. Tonight you will be feeding the mayor of Austin, tomorrow the President of the United States" she says as she waves her hands up.

After a while of laughing and feeding Amy I realized it was time for me to start getting ready.

I kiss Emma on the mouth goodbye and kiss Amy on the cheek. She seems surprised as she froze in place.

I am about to head out the door to go to the event. I am dressed in a black dress that isn't two revealing and some black heals. I want to look perfect but not look like someone who is trying to get laid.

As I walk down the stares I grab my purse and my keys. I walk towards the living room to where Amy and Emma are watching some type of cartoon on the tv.

When I enter the room I see Amy's eyes widen and she sits up. This gives me some confidence.

I walk towards the couch and sit beside Amy.

"You will be okay right?" I ask Amy. I am nervous about the event, but I am terrified of Amy being alone with Emma. I hope everything goes well.

"Yea, it will be fine. You just have fun, if you need anything just call." She says looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Thanks" I say as I get up and head towards the door.

Amy gets up behind me with Emma and they walk me towards the door. Amy opens the door for me.

I lean in a kiss Emma good bye and wave goodbye to Amy but before I knew it her lips are on mine and I feel a rush of emotions going through my body.

When Amy pulls away we stare at each other for a couple of second.

"I- I just. Good Luck Karma" she says obviously not expected to kiss me.

"Thanks Amy." I reply back.

As I turn around and walk to my car I still feel my lips are numb from the kiss. I try to think that last time I felt this way and realized that this was my favorite feeling in the world.

I got home pretty late and I was trying not to wake Amy or Emma.

As I walk into the home I take off my shoes and slowly walk up the stairs to my room.

The night went amazing and the mayor said he would book me for his next event. I am very thankful for the opportunity and can't wait to tell Amy but that would wait till tomorrow.

Shower time with Emma is actually fun.

Both Amy and I wash Emma and we play with the bubbles.

Right now I am giving her a troll doll hairstyle where her hair is sticking up vertically. Emma is laughing and splashing the water having fun. She looks adorable. While I am distracting Emma, Amy is washing her body with a washcloth. After several minutes of playing around I notice that Emma is stop laughing and has a serious face on.

I have seen this face before; it is Emma's face when she has to go number two. Amy doesn't see the face but I do. So I grab Emma out of the tub and move her towards the toilet. I am getting water all over myself and the floor but this is an emergency.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks.

"Emma, she is about to go poop." I say giving Amy Emma.

Amy and I are now at the toilet and I am trying to open the baby proof lock. I am holding the button but the lock is not releasing. I try a few more times but no luck.

Amy hands me Emma as she tries to unlock the toilet seat but I know time is running out.

I look at Amy and see she is wearing a beanie on her head. I have no clue why she is wearing a beanie in the middle of summer but I grab the beanie and put it under Emma's butt.

I made it just in time as Emma face relaxes.

"Really Karma, my beanie?" Amy says giving me the death stare.

"I'm sorry, but we had to do something." I say laughing.

This would only happen to us, every other parent's would know how to unlock a baby proof lock but Amy and I.

I continue to laugh and eventually Amy laughs with me.

"You owe me Ashcroft" Amy says still laughing.

"Sure, just put it on my tab".

I look down at Emma and see something I have not seen before. Her belly button looks weird and it is freaking me out.

I have read several baby books saying if you see something unusual on your child's body then you should get it checked. Better be safe then sorry.

"Look Amy" I say as I point to her belly button. "This looks weird," I continue.

Amy looks to where I am staring and says "No, that is normal".

"No, it is not. I'm going to take her to the doctor" I say as I grab Emma and dry her off.

A couple of minutes later I have Emma dressed and heading out the door.

Amy just rolled her eyes and says nothing is wrong. Nothing might be wrong but I want to make sure. This is Emma, she is important to me.

After I dried Emma off I called Liza the pediatrician the came to my business that day. I told her what was happening and she said to bring her over now.

After about 30 minutes of waiting I am called in. When I enter the room I see Liza writing notes on the cabinet. She motions me to put Emma on the bed.

"What is wrong" Liza ask. I tell her that I was giving her a bath with Amy when I saw something unusual about her belly button.

Liza lifts up Emma's shirt and exams her stomach. After that she listened to Emma's heartbeat and breathing.

After she writes some things in her folder she turns to me.

"Everything is fine Karma. Sometimes belly buttons turn from inside to out when they are a baby, this is completely normal."

I grab Emma from the bed and sit now in the chair.

"I'm sorry, it is just. This is all new to me" I say pointing to Emma. "I am trying my best but it is so hard taking care of a baby. I have no clue why Shane and Duke made Amy and I her guardian. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Emma, but I don't know how to be a mother. Look, I didn't know that belly buttons could turn inside to out. God I don't know what I am doing" I say more talking to myself then Liza.

I feel tears falling from my face and Emma looking up at me.

I take a deep breath and lay my head back.

I see Liza taking out her pin and paper and writing some kind of prescription.

I left my head up take the prescription from Liza.

The prescription reads: **One bottle of Moscato and chocolate.**

I look up and see Liza smiling to me.

"Look Karma, parenting is not black and white. You have to learn about your child and make mistakes. I think that you and Amy are doing amazing for the situation. I suggest you take my prescription and try to relax tonight. You deserve it." She says.

Before I went home I stopped by the store and got the items on my prescription.

Amy's P.O.V.

Karma has been gone for more then an hour and I am getting nervous. I didn't notice anything different from Emma but Karma did and that scared me.

I am paying attention to Emma it just she is a lot of work and I am tired. That is not an excuse but still. Karma is way better at being a parent then I am. I feel so low compared to her. I mean the way Emma looks at Karma is obvious that she loves her more then me. Emma always wants Karma to hold her and feed her. The only thing I get to do is give her baths and watches tv.

I hear the door open and see Karma and Emma walk into the house.

"How is she?"

"Okay, it was nothing, Emma is perfect." Karma says as she hands me Emma.

Karma walks into the kitchen and takes out a bottle from the bag she is carrying.

Karma bough Moscato and chocolate; I am not sure if she is trying to be romantic with me but I guess not as I see her pull the cork out of the bottle and take a drink from it.

I look at Karma trying to read her but nothing comes to mind. I have known Karma for several years now and figured out that when she gets this way just to leave her alone.

I take Emma and go back to the living room.

After and hour or so I hear a knock on the door; Karma is now fully drunk and dancing around the kitchen to some Rihanna song. It is pretty funny since Karma cannot dance to save her life, but I am just letting her be.

I hear the doorbell rignt walk towards the door and open it. I see Mrs. Hirsh.

Shit.

"Surprised!" Mrs. Hirsh says as she enters the house.

I quickly look to Karma and think of a way to distract Mrs. Hirsh so I can settle drunk Karma back.

Mrs. Hirsh walks into the house and observes, well I don't know what she is observing. This is the first time we have had our random inspection and I am nervous as hell.

"Where is Ms. Ashcroft" she ask and I freeze.

"Uh, good question. Let me find her" I say as I turn around and head towards the kitchen.

I first go to the computer and turn off music and then head towards Karma.

"Amy, that was my jam!" I hear Karma.

"Listen, Karma. Mrs. Hirsh is here, You need to sober up. She is going to inspect us now. We have to pass or else we will lose Emma okay," I say grabbing her face. I need to make sure her mind is processing what is happening.

"Your really pretty" I hear Karma say and she starts to lean in.

Damn it, Karma.

I pull away from her and go to the fridge. I take a glass off of the shelf and pour a glass of water.

"Drink this" I say as I hand her the glass. She grabs the glass and takes a sip.

After a few seconds I grab her hand and head towards the living room.

I am praying to God that we don't lose Emma tonight.

As I walk into the living room, Mrs. Hirsh is staring curiously at us.

I make sure Karma is okay as I sit down beside her.

Mrs. Hirsh looks in between Karma and I judging us. I know this is going to end badly.

"Amy and Karma. I am Frankie Hirsh and I am here to provide you first interview. From now to the end of the interview anything you say or do will be recorded. Are you ready?" She asks.

I nod my head.

"Okay. So tell me about yourself" Frankie ask. She is looking at me so I go ahead.

"I am Amy and I work as an independent film director. I am currently working on a independent film that should premiere at Sundance this summer. Right now I am taking care of Emma with Karma and things are going okay. At first it was difficult getting used to both Emma and Karma but I think we are getting the hang of it." I say. I am feeling confident that I said the right thing. I have a way of words when it comes to tight situations.

"Okay, good. Ms. Ashcroft." Frankie says turning to Karma.

"Uh- I am Karma. I am the owner of Nadler's bakery down town. Yesterday I had a major even where my bakery prepared desserts for the major. It went amazing. The Mayor said he would use me again for an event. I- I one day want to expand my business and open a restaurant. That hopefully will happen in the near future but I am not sure anymore." Karma says.

Frankie is looking at Karma expecting her to mention Emma. After a few seconds she finally asked. "What about Emma?"

"Oh little Emma. She is so precious, but that one time, Amy and I were giving her a bath and she was about to go poop. We couldn't open the baby lock on the toilet so she ended up pooping in Amy's beanie. But other then that Emma is wonderful!" Karma says.

Shit- we are screwed.

Frankie is staring at us in disbelief and disgust.

"Listen Amy and Karma. I am going to be honest. I am not impressed. The house is filthy and it is clear that you" she looks at Karma "are drunk. Karma you didn't mention Emma or Amy in your future and they are going to be your family for the next 18 years. I just need to say that you both have a lot of work to do and hopefully next time the interview will go better." Frankie says.

Wow, that was intense.

"Now, there are some ground rules the four of us needs to set.

1\. The three of you are family now. I heard in the past you two had some issues, but you need to put these issues aside for Emma.

2\. I know that being a parent can be lonely. This situation is already complicated to begin with and there is no need to make it more complicated. There should be no sexual activities between the two of you. You need to be as platonic as possible.

3\. Emma is expected to see her grandparents and family twice a month. Just because Shane and Duke aren't around anymore doesn't mean she has to stop seeing them. I suggest you call both of them tonight and make arrangements.

Do you both understand?" Frankie says.

Karma starts laughing and both Frankie and I stare at her.

"Come on, Amy and I sleeping together. Never going to happened."

This stung a little. I was a little disappointed that this was one of the rules. I mean I don't know what happened last night when I kissed Karma but I know that I wanted to do it again. I guess that is out of the question now. But Frankie is right, we need to put our feelings aside and think about Emma.

"Good then. I will be back and hopefully next time things go more smoothly. Good luck to you both." Frankie says as she stands up and walks out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Life As We Know It

Chapter 7

It was my turn to stay home and watch Emma while Amy goes to work the night shift of her movie. Today was Wednesday and she was going to work till Thursday, sleep all day and then on Friday all three of us go to Corpus Christi for a mini vacation.

Lauren, Theo, my parents and Amy's parents are going. I think it will be a little awkward because my parents are so different then Amy's parents. My mom and dad are super low key and mellow while Amy's mom and step dad are very uptight. I am not sure if they will get a long or not but it will be nice to get out of Austin for a bit.

I just have to survive a night away from Amy and with Emma. It shouldn't be that hard right?

I am in the kitchen making Amy snacks for her shift. She didn't ask but I have been living with her for more then a month now and I know her appetite. This girl ha to eat every three hours.

I made Amy some apples and Carmel, chocolate cookies, ham and cheese sandwich and a soda. I think this will be enough for her but I don't know so I added some chips and carrots with ranch dressing in the lunch box.

As I finish putting the food in her lunch box Amy comes down the stairs. She has a case around her neck that I assume is her camera.

She comes into the kitchen and tells me she is about to go.

I quickly turn around and hand her the lunch box. She looks at me for a couple of seconds.

"What is this?" She ask.

"It's dinner. I know you get hungry and I don't know if you eat or not, so I made you some snacks."

She looks at me for another second, smiles and says "thanks Karms."

I grab Emma from her high chair and walk with Amy to the door. Amy kissed Emma on the head and me on the cheek. She stayed with her lips on my cheek for a little longer then Emma. I pulled back and started to blush. Amy seems to notice and gently smiles at me.

Emma and I watch as Amy drives out the drive way. I go back inside and ask Emma what she wants to do.

She points to radio and smiles at me. This little girl is smart. I am not sure if she knows what a radio is or does but she makes me walk towards it.

I turn on the radio and the song SHOUT from The Isley Brothers comes on. This is a classic song. As the music is up beat and fun Emma starts to move her arms up and down. She is trying to dance.

I start moving across the living room floor dancing to the beat of the song. I am also singing along also and Emma has a huge smile on her face.

I start to sing:

 _You know you make me wanna (shout!)_

 _Kick my heals up and (shout!)_

 _Throw mu hands up and (shout!)_

 _Throw my head back and (shout!)_

As I am singing I am dancing around the living room holding Emma. We are twirling around dancing singing and laughing.

At the end of the song when they are singing very low I bend down with Emma and sing very softly.

 _You know you make me wanna_

 _(Shout-wooo) lift my heels up and_

 _(Shout-wooo) throw my head back and_

 _(Shout-wooo) kick my heels up and_

 _(Shout-wooo) come on now_

 _(Shout-wooo) take it easy_

 _(Shout-wooo) take it easy_

 _(Shout-wooo) take it easy (higher)_

 _(Shout) a little bit softer now (wooo)_

 _(Shout) a little bit softer now_

 _(Shout) a little bit softer now_

After singing that part a couple of time I continue to sing. As the lyrics sing _get a little louder now_ I start to stand up and bouncing to the music with Emma.

 _a little bit louder now_

 _(Shout) a little bit louder now_

 _(Shout) a little bit louder now (ooo)_

 _(Shout) a little bit louder now_

 _(Shout) a little bit louder now_

 _(Shout) a little bit louder now_

 _a little bit louder now_

Now Emma and I are dancing and jumping around the living room singing and laughing again. I continue to sing.

 _(Shout)_

 _Hey-Hey-A-Hey_

 _(Hey-Hey-A-Hey)_

 _Hey-A-Hey-A_

 _(Hey-A-Hey-A)_

 _Hey-A-Hey-A)_

 _(Hey-A-Hey-A)_

 _Hey-A-A-Hey)_

 _(Hey-A-A-Hey)_

 _JUMP NOW!_

 _Jump up and shout now (wooo)_

 _Jump up and shout now (wooo)_

 _Jump up and shout now (wooo)_

 _Jump up and shout now (wooo)_

 _Jump up and shout now (wooo)_

 _Everybody shout now_

 _Everybody shout now_

When the song ends I fall on the couch and have Emma on top of me. Her face is red by laughing and her smile is huge. She looks adorable.

Emma points to the radio again.

"Honey, lets get some water. Then we can be silly" I say to Emma. My throat was dry from singing and laughing so much.

After a quick 5-minute break I put the radio back on. Emma and I continue to sing, laugh and dance around the living room.

After about 5 more songs it was time to give Emma a bath and put her to sleep. She was exhausted from all the singing and dancing that she was falling asleep in the tub. I had to be super careful not to let her mouth get under the water.

After bath time I put her in her pj and wait beside her crib till she falls asleep.

She falls asleep within seconds and I walk out her door.

I admit I am exhausted too but tonight was so much fun. I crawl in to bed and instantly fall asleep.

Amy's P.O.V.

I have been at work for four hours and I hate to admit that I miss Emma and Karma.

We are filming a scene where the runaway girl meets the older girl who will eventually help her and they fall in love.

The two actresses are amazing and their chemistry is off the chart. Right now we are taking a break and I am walking to my office to see what Karma prepared for me. It was really sweet of her to make me snacks; it shows that she cares for me.

I get into my office and open my mini fridge. I reach for the blue lunch box and open. Karma prepared all my favorite snacks. It makes my heart beat fast that the fact that she understands me and is willing to put effort into making me happy.

I hear a knock on the door and see Felix. I motion for him to come into my office.

"Hey Amy, I think the movie is coming along great! Iris and Sara have amazing chemistry."

"Yea I agree" I say as I take a bite out of my sandwich. I don't know if I am hungry but this sandwich is amazing. I close my eyes in pleasure as I continue to chew my food.

"That good huh?" Felix laughs.

I open my eyes and start to blush. I forgot he was in the room.

"So how is Emma and Karma doing?" He ask.

"There doing well. Karma is at home watching Emma. Karma made me this food for tonight." I say.

Felix is just smiling at me mischievously.

"What?" I ask.

"You love them don't you?" He says. "I see the way you look at Karma. You are in love with her." He says.

I am a little thrown off guard.

"No, yes I love them but we are now a family. We have to have a bond with each other." I say trying to convince myself I am not in love with Karma.

"And it is like nothing can happen. Frankie, the detective who is in charge of Emma's case said Karma and I shouldn't have a sexual relationship. That we need to be platonic."

"Amy, you need to be honest with yourself. You and Karma have been in love since your first date. You both are idiots who are in love. Being around Karma so much is helping you open your eyes and realize your feelings." Felix says.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Uh, maybe ask her out on a date?" he says as a matter of fact.

The next 5 hours went by fast. Before I knew it was driving home to Karma and Emma.

When I turned the key the front door I expected Karma and Emma to be awake. It is 7 o'clock in the morning and Karma is usually fixing Emma breakfast. I went into the kitchen and see it empty. I start to panic but keep my calm. I walk into the dining room, empty. I walk in to the living room, empty. I decided to walk upstairs and check Emma's room. There she was snoring fast asleep. I learn the hard way to never wake up a sleeping baby.

I then walk across the hall and see Karma in her bed as knocked out as Emma was. _They must have had fun last night_ I think to myself and smile. I decided I was going to do something special for Karma and Emma so I head back downstairs.

I reach the kitchen and decided I will make them breakfast. I search the pantry and fridge and see eggs, bacon and bread. I start off the stove and start cracking the eggs and pour the yolk into the pan. I also made a bottle for Emma.

After a few minutes I get a tray out of the pantry and start putting the eggs, bacon and toast on the tray. I then grab a glass out of the cabinet and pour orange juice.

I start walking up the stairs and into Karma's bedroom. I place the tray on her stand next to her bed.

I quickly walk into Emma's room and see she is awake. Just on cue! I pick her up and head back towards Karma's room. I place Emma on top of Karma and quickly grab the tray off the stand. I get on the other side of her on the bed and put the tray across my legs.

"Oh Emma darling, what are you doing?" I hear a sleepy Karma say and she wakes up to Emma drooling on her face. I smile to myself as to how adorable these two are.

Karma sits up and holds Emma, after a few seconds she realized I am next to her with breakfast.

"What is this?" She asks smiling.

"I thought after a fun night you would like breakfast in bed."

Karma smile grows bigger. I give her the bottle for Emma and she starts to feed her. I get comfy and trade Karma Emma with the tray.

Emma is on my lap eating while Karma takes the fork and starts eating the eggs.

While Karma was eating she asked me about my night. I told her how well the film is going and I want her to be there on opening day.

Her smile grows bigger as I continue to talk about my day. Seeing her smile makes my day better.

When both Karma and Emma finish their breakfast Karma turns to me.

"Thank you Amy, for this wonderful breakfast"

"I'll do anything for you and Emma" I reply.

And that was truth. I would take a bullet for both girls and would be devastated if we had to spend time apart. I think I am starting to realize why Duke and Shane made us parents. They believed in us and gave Karma and I a chance to get to know each other. It just sucks that Duke and Shane had to die for us to slowly fall in love.

Going to Corpus Christi was my, Karma and Emma's first road trip together. Neither Karma nor I knew what to bring so we pretty much brought the whole house.

When we finally reached Corpus Christi, Lauren and Theo had to help us unpack.

"Did you two bring your whole house? You know we are only staying for the weekend" Lauren says grabbing Emma's diaper and toy bags.

"We didn't know what bring" I tell Lauren as I grab two more bags while Karma has Emma in her hands. We walk in to the house and both of us stop and stare. This house is beautiful. The ceilings are tall and everything thing is in white and baby blue. It is the perfect beach house.

"Your room is upstairs first door to the left." Lauren says as she heads upstairs. Karma and I follow her. We finally reach the room and both stop.

There is one king size bed and no sign of a crib. Karma and I never slept in the same bed together and we are not sure how Emma will do in an actual bed.

"Lauren, where is the crib and second bed?" I hear Karma ask.

Lauren looks in between us.

"The three of you will sleep in here, in the bed. I thought you have all slept together before?" She asks.

"No- never" Karma says.

"Oh" was all Lauren said. "I'm sorry, none of the rooms has a crib or two beds. And with both of our parent's here there isn't an extra room. I am sorry, I wasn't thinking" Lauren says apologetic.

"It's okay," I say to Lauren as there is nothing we can do.

Lauren apologizes again and lets Karma and I unpack.

"Well I guess we will be sleeping together this weekend," I say as I put out suitcases on the bed.

Both Karma and my parent's came in around the same time. Both were super excited to see Emma and play with her. So far our parents were getting along, but they just met so I don't think we are in the clear yet.

All the men are outside preparing dinner for us while my mom, Farrah (Amy's mom) and Lauren are talking to Karma and I. Lauren has Emma playing with her.

"Amy dear, what do you do for a living" Karma's mom Molly asks. We are in that awkward stage where both my moms and her mom are trying to get to know who their daughter is living and legal guardian of a one-year old baby with.

"I am an director. I am currently working on a independent film that should premier in July." I say. I can hear my mom huff under her breath. She doesn't think a director is a good job for her daughter. She also doesn't like that I am a lesbian. She told me she always wished I would become a doctor and marry a man who could take and please me. We have had this argument too many times over the years that we both don't bring it up any more.

"That is lovely Amy, what is the film about" Molly ask. I can tell she is being genuine and I can see that she and Karma are very similar.

"It is about a 16 year-old girl who runs away from home and lives life in the way she wants to" I say. I know if I told her what my movie is actually about my mom would have a fit.

"Oh that is great dear!" Molly says smiling. I can already tell that I am going to love Molly, her energy is so great and she is very accepting. I think she knows I love her daughter though because she keeps looking between Karma and I smiling. A few times I caught Karma blushing.

"Karma, what do you do for a living" My mom says changing the tone of the conversation.

Karma sits up and looks Farrah in the eyes.

"I own my own business. I am the own of Nadler's bakery downtown. We specialize in gluten free pastries." She says a little intimidated.

My mom narrows her eyes and nods. I am getting prepared to defend Karma; she does not deserve this type of disrespect.

"That is great dear" My mom says. "Maybe you can get Amy a real job instead of her hobby".

The room gets quick except for Emma. Karma is looking towards me and grabs my hand. I let her hold my hand and she squeezes it.

"I actually think Amy should give me a job, she is why more creative than I would ever be" Karma says smiling at me.

I smile back at her and we get lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

We get interrupted by my step dad Bruce saying that dinner is ready.

As all of us walk into the dinning room Karma doesn't let go of my hands, she actually squeezes my hand tighter.

We sit next to each other and ask Lauren for Emma. Lauren just stares at us.

"I'll go feed her" she says taking a spoon from her plate and moving the spoon towards her mouth. Lauren is enjoying this a little too much, but for the time being we let Lauren play and feed Emma.

Dinner went better then expected, I am actually surprised because Karma never let go of my hand through out dinner. It helps me manage my mom's attitude. It just sucks that my mom is ruining everyone's night with her stupid comments.

After dinner we had dessert, Karma made some chocolate pudding that everyone loved. My mom, who is the worst critic of everything ate all of hers and asked for more.

After dessert we stayed up for a little while and talked and laughed. I learned that Karma has a adopted brother Zen who is getting married in a couple of months. Molly said I was obviously invited with Emma. I also learned that Karma was a straight A student in high school and college, she has always been talented, that in high school she would write her own songs and play guitar. I can tell Molly really admires and loves Karma, I wish I could say the same about my mom.

It is now 9 o'clock at night and since Karma, Emma and I have to sleep in the same bed we decided to head up stairs.

I actually had to force Lauren to give me Emma and promised her that she would get to hold her tomorrow.

The three of us say goodnight to everyone and head up stairs. We have the bathroom connected to the bedroom so it was easy to give Emma a bath.

Once we gave Emma her bath both Karma and I got ready for bed.

We are lying on the bed with Emma in between us. I can feel the awkwardness grow between us. Emma moves towards Karma and rest her hand on her shoulder. Karma changes her position to where her back is facing the wall and she is holding Emma facing me. Emma is also facing me. The moonlight is bright in our room and I can see Karma staring at me as I am staring back at her.

After a few minutes we hear Emma start to snore signaling that she has fallen asleep.

"Thank you for standing up for me Karma." I whisper. I don't want to wake up Emma but show how thankful I am for Karma.

"No worries, I will do anything or you" She says. "Good night Amy".

"Good night Karma" I reply. I close my eyes and let my mind wonder thinking about both Karma and Emma, the two most important girls in my life.

 _The song is Shout from the Isley Brothers and lyrics are from Google Play._


	8. Chapter 8

Life As We Know It

Chapter 8

The next morning Karma and I were woken by the laughter of Emma. First it was me who woke up, then Karma. Karma looked gorgeous when she woke up, her hair wasn't messy with bedhead and her skin glowed. I took a second to admire her as she rubs her eyes.

"Good Morning sweetheart" Karma says smiling at Emma. Emma continues to smile and craws up to her and plants a kiss on her lips. These moments will always be branded in my head. I can wake up like this everyday and be completely happy with life.

We hear a knock on the door and see Lauren emerge.

"Good Morning, breakfast is ready for you both." She says.

"Thanks" I say. I expected Lauren to leave but she stayed at the door.

Karma looks at me and I look back at Lauren.

"Could I- uh, could I take Emma. I wanted to feed and play with her before Farrah and Molly gets her."

"Of course Lauren" Karma says.

Lauren walks over to Emma and grabs her in her arms. She starts talking baby talk to Emma and they walk off.

After a few minutes of silence we both hear a growl. Karma looks at me and I smile awkwardly. I am always hungry and I guess when Lauren mentioned breakfast I realized how hungry I was.

Karma giggles at me and gets out of bed; she goes to a drawer that we put clothes in yesterday. I am shocked at what I see.

Karma is wearing a oversize white shirt that is see through. I noticed that she is not wearing a bra. The white shirt goes down to her butt cheeks and I see her pink lace underwear.

I admire her from her back, wishing I could go do stuff to her. I take a deep breath and try to settle down. I can't be thinking about Karma that way, even though I have always thought of her like that since I first met her.

"What do you want to do today?"

I look at Karma who is facing me. She has another shirt and shorts in her hands walking towards the bathroom. I watch as she walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I respond. This is harder then I thought.

Through the bathroom door I hear Karma say "Maybe we can take Emma swimming. I saw a life jacket in the garage. We can go to the shore today and let her play in the water. Nothing too deep."

"That sounds amazing. I'll make sure to have my camera." I don't recall Shane or Duke ever-taking Emma to the beach before, and Emma loves water. This also would be a great time to take some pictures of Emma and maybe Karma but not in a creepy way, in a total family way.

Karma comes out of the bathroom with a blue short sleeve V-neck shirt and blue jeans. She walks over to her shoes and puts her Sperry's on. "I'll see you downstairs" She says and she walks out the door.

I finally get out of bed and head to my drawer. I pick a black and white teen top with capris. After I put on my clothes, shoes and pick up my camera bag and go downstairs and sit next to Karma in the dining room.

In the room I see Molly and Lucas, Farrah and Bruce, Theo and Lauren who is playing with Emma on her lap. After about 30 minutes of talking Karma, Emma and I head towards shore.

Karma and I make it to shore with Emma. Emma's first experience with sand was amazing. At first she was scared and maybe it was a little to hot, but Karma found the perfect place to lay down the towel and put a little bit of sand at the end. After a few minutes of Karma and I playing with the sand and Emma looking at us like where crazy, she started to play.

Next Karma took Emma in her arms and started heading towards the water. I take out my camera and capture a beautiful picture of Karma and Emma with the water and sun in the background. Karma is pointing to different things and telling Emma what they are.

"This is the ocean, like the water in your tub but saltier. Many creatures live in the ocean like seahorses, jellyfish and thousands of different types of fish. Over there is a seagull. Seagulls are birds who are only found near the ocean and they eat fishes from the sea." Karma bends down and shows Emma a shell. She explains what shells are and lets Emma touch one.

"Ready to go in the water?" Karma asks Emma. Emma nuzzles her head in Karma's shoulder suggesting that she is scared. "Don't be scared baby, I'll be here with you." Karma softly says. I walk behind them into the water still taking pictures.

Karma picks up Emma and they start walking in the water. A couple of waves hit them and Emma starts to laugh. I capture Emma's smile with a picture. I pressed the button from camera to video and start recording Karma and Emma.

When the waves would come close to them Karma would jump up and Emma would give the cutest smile. Karma even put Emma down in the water and let her touch the water. Emma picked up some wet sand and looked at Karma funny. Lets just say Emma did not enjoy the wet sand. Emma would splash the water and saw a crab. Karma picked her up really fast when they saw the crab, we didn't need Emma to get hurt.

After a few minutes Karma started swaying Emma back and forth and started singing "you are my sunshine" looking out to the sun.

I zoom into Karma and are instantly memorized by her beauty. The way the sun is hitting her, the way her hair blows in the wind, and everything about Karma is perfect. I capture every one of Karma's smiles and laughs, I capture her kissing the top of Emma's head and I capture her face when a wave comes towards them and they run back to land.

I decided it was time to join them so I go to the towel and put m camera in my back.

I grab Emma's left hand as Karma as her right hand and the three of us walk into the water. The three of us stare out to the ocean savoring this moment.

What Amy and Karma didn't know that Molly, Farrah and Lauren followed them out and is sitting watching the three of them; each lady has a smile on their face knowing that the three of them are perfect for each other.

Lauren reaches in to her bag and pulls out her phone. She takes a picture of Amy, Emma and Karma's feet in the ocean holding hands staring at the ocean.

The weekend ended too soon. Everyone was currently packing up their things and loading them in to the car. Lauren had Emma, and Karma was helping me load up.

After we said our goodbyes we head off.

After a 5-hour drive we are finally back. Karma said she needs some alone time and that means she is going to take a bubble bath. I told her to go ahead and I'll watch Emma.

While Karma is in the bathroom I am in the living room watching tv. Emma is sitting down on her blanket playing with some toys.

I flip the channel on the remote and try to decide if this show is good to watch or not. After about five clicks I turn to Emma's favorite show, Barney and Friends. As the theme song comes on I see Emma's eyes light up and start to clap.

I guess I will be keeping the tv on this channel.

I decided to get a snack for both Emma and I so I told her to stay put while I go into the kitchen and grab crackers and popcorn for myself.

When I enter the living room again I see Emma is standing. This is the first time Emma has ever stood up by herself. I drop the popcorn and crackers.

Emma just stood up by herself! This is amazing.

"Karma, Emma is standing up by herself. Get down here!" I yell up to Emma.

I hear Karma yelling back "What! Now?"

I start running towards Emma as I see she is about to fall, but before I know it she takes one (small) step forward. Emma just took her first step.

"Karma get down her now!" I yell.

After a few seconds I see that Emma is about to take another step. This is a big milestone for Emma and I know Karma would die if she missed it. I don't know what is taking Karma so long to get down here, I yell again but don't see her come down.

Emma lifts her up right foot and I panic so I gently push her back and she falls on her butt. Emma starts to cry and right on cue Karma comes in to the living room in a towel.

"Why is Emma crying" she asks and runs over to Emma. "Why is she on the floor, you pushed her?" Karma says giving me a death stare.

"She was about to walk, and you wouldn't want to miss it. So I pushed her. I didn't mean to make her fall!" I tell Karma who is not buying my excuse.

"Poor Emma, lets get away from mean Amy" She says walking past me and heads upstairs.

I watch as they go up and thought to myself, "I thought I was getting used to being a parent".

Karma's P.O.V.

I am sitting in the dining room looking over expenses. I am a little overwhelmed by all the bills I have occurred from my business.

The house is more money then I thought it would be. Yes in the will Shane and Duke said the mortgage is paid for but that doesn't include the upkeep. This house has 4 bedrooms and three bathroom, a pool outside and a large yard. Amy and I have to hire someone to help with the backyard with mowing and taking care of the pool. The front yard is also large so the guy helps up maintained that also. The inside of the house is also a pain. I never knew how much trouble a one and a half year old could be and a 25 year-old. But both Emma and Amy are messing. I know Emma is a baby, but she has so many toys that she plays with constantly, so I constantly have to pick up them around the house. Amy, well Amy doesn't know how to do laundry and I let her cook one day and she almost burned the house down so she doesn't cook in my house. So Amy washes the dishes and folds our laundry. She doesn't do either very well.

Amy is helping paying the bills with the house. I feel okay with the house keep up but worried about my business. A while ago I was approved for a loan to expand my business. I want to make my bakery into a restaurant and I have so many ideas on what meals to prepare. I didn't sing off the loan yet because I got Amy and Emma and they need to come first then my business.

I am reviewing the terms of the loan and know that I can't put us in that this situation. Even though Amy and I have our own bank accounts we are now family and we have to make decisions together.

I look up and see Amy coming in the dinning room with two cups in her hands. She hands me one and sits in front of me. She made hot chocolate for us.

"What are you doing?" She ask as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Looking over expenses" I say. She gently takes the paper out of my hands and sees that I tried to get a loan for my business.

"You are taking out a loan" She asks me reading over the paper.

"Yea, it has always been a dream to expand my bakery into a restaurant. But I am not going to do it. We need to save our money of Emma "I say taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

Amy looks at me.

"I can give you the money. I have money saved up, and I know this is important to me."

"Amy- I can't." I say, "I can't take your money."

"You are not taking it, I am giving it." She says smiling it.

I think this over for a second.

I look up "I can only take it as a investment."

"Okay, then I am a investor"

I smile "As a investor you will get 5 percent of my proceeds"

"10 percent" She says teasing me.

I give in at her kindness, "Sure 10 percent and free meals!" I say smiling.

She looks at me and reaches out her hand. "Deal"

I shake her hand back, "I will get the papers tomorrow and have you sign."

Amy just made my night, that was very kind of her and I hate to admit it but my heart sink at her kindness. I feel like things are falling into place and I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have Amy or Emma.

"Can take the offer of free dinner tonight" Amy takes me out of my thoughts smiling.

I smile and nod my head. "I'll call Lauren and we will head out."

Amy and I are in the kitchen at the bakery and I have the perfect meal for her. I am cooking steak and salad. I know you would think I should do some elaborate dinner for her but I know Amy. She loves steak, especially my steak.

Amy asked if she could walk around while I was preparing dinner. I actually liked this idea so I wouldn't have the pressure of Amy watching me.

I prepared the table of us with a table of two with a white tablecloth. I put a vase in the middle of the table with a single rose and two candles on the sides. The lights are dim but bright enough for us to see each other. I have a bottle of wine with two wine glasses and white plates.

I find Amy and grab her hands. I walk her towards the table and see the way her eyes brighten.

She goes towards my chair and takes it out and let me sit. As I sit down she moves it forward. Amy then walks towards her chair and sits down.

I pour both of us a glass or wine.

I lift up my glass and motion for a toast.

"To Amy, the lady who is helping raise a 1 year-old baby, a investor and my best friend" I smile at Amy. She is smiling back at me. "I couldn't have raised Emma by myself and glad that you are helping me. You make my life bright and interesting and I just wanted to say thank you for every. Thank you Amy" I say. I don't know why I am being sentimental but I am overwhelmed with feelings for this women. It is true; I don't know how to raise a one- year old but with many mistakes she has helped me.

Amy moves her glass towards mine and our glasses make a "clink" noise.

The night went perfectly.

"No-way, you did not do that!" I say laughing at Amy.

"Yes, when I was in college I was dared by Shane to go skinny dipping. I have no clue why I did it but I ran through my hallway at my dorm naked. It was the funniest thing I have ever did." She says smiling.

I would have never thought Amy would skinny dip.

"What about you?" She ask.

"What?"

"What is the craziest thing you have ever done" She asks smiling.

I think for a second trying to think of something that would top Amy's crazy story. I got one!

"So, my mom and dad owned a juice truck when I was in high school. They sold organic juices and brownies."

Amy lifts up her eyebrow. "Well one day they got busted for selling pot in their brownies and all three of us got sent to jail. I was in a cell with my mom for about 4 hours before my brother bailed us out." I say.

Amy is just staring at me.

"You went to jail for one hour because your parent's sold pot brownies. Did you know your parents made that? Did you ever try a _brownie_ " she ask.

I shake my head no to both questions.

"You are adorable" Amy says as she takes a sip of her wine.

"What, adorable? I have a record. I went to jail" I say to Amy being all dramatic.

"Karma, you went to jail for an hour and you never got high even though your parents had pot under your nose? You are adorable" she says laughing.

I laugh also; I would take Amy thinking I am adorable over anything.

I take a sip of wine and accidently spill it all over my white blouse. I get up from my chair and head towards the sink. I take a cloth and dab water on it. The wine is not going to come off. I am embarrassed at how clumsy I am especially with Amy. I thought this night was going well until spilled wine all over myself.

I feel two arms behind me wrap around me and take the cloth from my hands.

Amy starts dabbing my blouse. I turn my head and feel her breath on my ear. I turn around and we are face to face.

We stare at each other for a few second before Amy starts leaning in. Amy gently touches my lips with her and we move in sync. The kiss is sweet and loving and I feel my heart exploding.

After a few minutes of gently kissing the kissing gets deeper. Every so often we come up for air but are lips always comes back together. Now I feel Amy's hands all over my body as my arms are around her neck moving her closer to my body.

We break apart and stare at each other for a while. Both of us are catching our breaths.

Amy grabs my hands and guides me back to the table. She blows out the candles and grabs my purse, her wallet and keys. After I lock up we head in the car and head home.

During the car ride I asked Lauren if Emma can spend the night. A second later Lauren responded yes.

Once we make it into the house Amy's lips are back on mine. My hands are in her hair and hers arms are around my waist. During the kiss I slip of my shoes and she does that same, then she lifts me up and my legs wrap around her waist.

She is walking me up to her room.

She opens the door and gently lays me on the bed. She is unbuttoning her blouse and she is taking off her dress pants. Our lips meet again as she lays on top of me.

We continue to kiss and eventually make love each to one another. The night is perfect and I feel like I am home again.


	9. Chapter 9

Life As We Know It

Chapter 9

Karma's P.O.V.

I wake up to someone banging on our front door. At first I was going to ignore them because I didn't want to move off of the bed.

The light from the window is hitting Amy perfectly. We are both wrapped in our white silk bed sheets and her arms are around my waist. I can lay in bed here forever. I feel something I have never felt before. Last night when we were kissing I got this bulb of energy in me. I wanted to taste and feel more of Amy. She was my addiction. I know the caseworker told us to keep things between Amy and I platonically but there has been so much tension between us since we first met.

I think I am actually falling for Amy. She is loving, caring and a great mom to Emma. But knowing Amy she will move on to the next women tomorrow. She might love Emma but she just wont ever see me as a partner to her.

I hear more bangs on the front door and realize it is Lauren with Emma. We left Emma with Lauren last night to get some "alone time". I quickly put some clothes on and run down the stairs.

I open the door and see Frankie at our front door. Shit!

"Hi Ms. Ashcroft I am here to give a second interview. May I come in?" Frankie says walking into my home before I could respond.

I start to panic thinking that Amy and I are defiantly going to lose Emma.

"Where is Ms. Raudenfeld?"

"Oh, let me get her" I say turning around running up the stairs.

I open the door to Amy's bedroom.

"Amy, get your ass up!" I yell at her.

Amy quickly sits up looking around the room confused

She finally spots be standing in front of her.

"Why are you up?" She says confused then looking at her right side of the bed where I slept last night. Amy just realized what we did last night.

"Amy, listen. Frankie is downstairs about to do a second interview. You need to get ready in less then five minutes."

I turn around and walk out the door.

Five minutes later Amy comes downstairs. She is wearing a v neck white t shirt and some shorts. She quickly looks at me then to Frankie.

I take a deep breath as my nerves are escalating. I give Amy a look that says "Don't fuck this up".

"Ladies, lets sit down." Frankie says as she motions us to sit on our couch.

Amy and I sit down on the couch and wait patiently for Frankie to speak.

She looks at both of us multiple times. The tension is getting awkward.

"Where's Emma?" Frankie asks.

Amy and I look at each other both of our eyes are big.

"Well, uh" Amy starts to speak.

"She is at my step- sisters house. Uh Lauren loves Emma and begged us to keep her throughout the night."

Frankie looks from Amy to me. "Is that true Ms. Ashcroft?"

"Yea, yes, Si, absolutely" I say consecutively.

Frankie is just looking at both of us.

"You two had sex last night?" She said bluntly.

"No, no we didn't have sex" Amy said.

"Yea, you think Amy and I would have sex? Ha! No, why would I have sex with her?" I said looking at Amy. We stared each other a little too long and Frankie seemed to notice.

"Listen, Karma and Amy. I am going to be blunt. Your first priority is Emma. She is your daughter and I know both of you will do anything for her. Now this situation is sticky. Lets say you two continue to have intercourse, what will happen if one of you cheats or move on? Will you two be able to be parents to Emma and communicate?"

I look down at my hands, Frankie has a point, my feelings for Amy are real and I truly think this can work. Amy, Emma and I could be a family. It could happen!"

"I suggest you both stop this and pretend like this never happened."

"We understand Frankie. Nothing is happening between Karma and I. Emma is top priority, Karma is just my partner in raising Emma." Amy says.

I look at Amy and she is keeping her focus on Frankie in front of her.

"Good, Ms. Ashcroft?" Frankie says.

"Yes, nothing is going on." I say looking down.

This day truly sucked. The last twelve hours I was in heaven and now I feel like my heart was ripped out.

Amy's P.O.V.

I know that what I said broke Karma's heart. The look on her face when I said nothing was going on between us broke my heart also. I never wanted to say what I said, but Frankie is right.

I need to keep Emma safe and I need to make Karma stays with us.

Now my reason might be lame but it''s all I got. If Karma and I would to breakup she will be so furious. She will be so mad she will probably take Emma away from me. That would be the worst thing on the planet. I would lose both Karma and Emma. I can't have that. Karma is important to me and I would do anything to keep her safe.

A coupe of days have passed by since Frankie's interview and things are awkward between Karma and I.

The awkwardness started right after the interview. Frankie showed herself out and left Karma and I in silence. I noticed that Karma was avoiding eye contact with me, when Lauren dropped Emma off she made a comment on the tension between us.

"What happened with you two? Did you finally taste Amy's cooking?" Lauren would say sarcastically.

Then Lauren will look between Karma and Karma and I would awkwardly laugh.

Lauren then handed Emma to Karma and then took the backpack off her shoulder. Both Karma and I reached for the backpack and our hands touched. I felt a little spark. We looked at each other then she pulled back. She mumbled something about making Emma a little snack.

Once Karma was out of the room Lauren smacked me on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" I exclaim.

"What did you do Amy? You two were fine when we went to Corpus and when I picked up Emma yesterday. What did you do?" Lauren stared at me giving the death stare. Lauren is so tiny but she is pretty scary. I learned the hard way. In high school we had a class together and I had no clue what was going on. That was the time period when I realized my sexuality and I was sort of a player. Well anyways I would busy my time with other activities and not do my homework. So one day when she was with her boyfriend I snuck into her room and copied her homework. Some how she found out (probably by Shane) and told the teacher and my mother. I failed the assignment and got dentition for a month. My mom also grounded me and didn't let me have donuts. If Lauren did that for something small like copying her homework, I have no clue what she would do for something more major.

"I didn't know anything! And I am offended that you think I would do anything to hurt Karma and Emma!" I said as I held my shoulder. She is a tough women.

"Yes, I do believe you would do something to hurt Karma. Sorry Amy but you are a player. You have ad how many girlfriends in the last year? What was your longer relationship? Name 2 girls that you have slept with this year?" Lauren angry whispers at me.

I am silent for a second. First I was very offended but I start to realize Lauren's point.

"Listen Lauren" I say as I brush my hand over my hair moving some strays out of my face, "Karma is important to me. More important then the girls I slept with. And Emma is my top priority. You think I would risk my life with them and sleep with some random girl?" I ask Lauren and also ask my self. I want to believe I have self control.

Lauren just stares at me with her narrow eyes.

"Amy, you love Karma don't you?" She says. Her eyes soften.

I look back at Lauren for a few seconds trying to process what she just asked.

Love, love is a strong word. I've only been in love once and she completely broke my heart. Her name was Reagan and I thought I loved this girl. She was 3 years older then me which was a problem of itself. We dated for a year and a half. She introduced me to so much in the world. She was a DJ and Cater/Host. She would get me into awesome clubs and bring me delicious left overs after her gigs as a cater/host. We had some trouble with the age difference. My family also told me to go to college, get a good degree and do well for myself. Reagan never went to College and she was getting along. I told my parents one day that I didn't want to go to school anymore and my mom nearly blew up. She started to name everything she hated about me. She hated my sexuality, my girlfriend, what I wear (wasn't lady like) and then my decision to no go to college. My mom actually kicked me out of the house and I moved in with Reagan. Lauren helped me a lot during that time. She would comfort me and let me talk about my problems. That was when we learned a lot about ourselves and each other, I am forever thankful to have Lauren in my life.

When I lived with Reagan, it was great for the first two months. Night after night of amazing sex, going to clubs on school nights and eating what ever you wanted. But those two months went downhill fast. Apparently Reagan realized I didn't have a job and my mom cut me off. She started to complain about not having enough money for rent, or the electricity or water bill. I finally got a job at a local movie theater where I worked weekends and two times during the week. One night after I got home from work I caught Reagan in bed with another girl. I was so hurt and upset that I started breaking her stuff and yelling at the top of my lungs.

I walked out that night form Reagan and Lauren helped my mom let me come back home. I promised her I would go to college but said liking girls is who I am and I am sorry you cant understand but you have to accept it. It took her several years but she finally did.

Lauren and I went to the same college and were roommates. This is when she was refereeing to me as being a player. I had a new girl almost every weekend. I would bring her home Friday night after partying at the club, then kick them out Saturday morning. The I would study for the rest of Saturday and Sunday and try to ignore them throughout the week at school. If they tried to contact me again I would make Lauren tell them I changed my number. Lauren got annoyed by it and stopped it.

Lauren actually knew Shane very well, she was there when Shane insisted I met Dukes best friend. She described Karma (he really missed out on the detail) during coffee one day.

"Amy, you would love Karma. She is smart, beautiful with her red hair and green eyes, and wont put up with your bull shit" she says smirking at the last statement.

"I don't know Shane…" I say as I try to get the image of Karma out of my head. This girl is gorgeous.

"Yea Amy is just scared that she might fall for this one and be _committed_ " Lauren said as she air quoted the committed part of the sentence.

"Your right Lauren, I can see Karma being the one! And I bet you two will get along, and hopefully she puts you out of your player mode and get ready to be _committed"._ Shane said in air quotes.

Lauren and Shane had some truth to their words. I am scared to be committed. To be in a relationship with someone that you are so vulnerable with, knowing that your partner can break you heart at any second. Also you would have to, if God forbids, live life without them if you separate or pass away. I don't know if I could do that. Be so involved in someone's life and then have her be taken away from you in a second.

I think that was the main reason why I initially ruined Karma and mine first date. I was late to pick her up because I was so nervous and nothing seemed to fit right. But once she opened the door my breath was taken away and I swear I saw a bight light behind her with little blue birds flying up into the light. It was magical! I got scared and Shane prepped me a little before the interview of what not to do, so I did exactly that. I did everything Shane told me not to.

That night I got a call from Shane yelling at me saying how I missed the perfect opportunity.

"I'm not in love with Karma. She is my partner is raising Emma and I would like to respect her and we are living together, it isn't easy. You can't expect up to like each other every day" I say.

"Your so weird Amy" Lauren says and heads towards the kitchen.

I follow her.

Karma's P.O.V:

After Lauren handed me Emma I thought she was going to give me the bag, but I guess Amy thought of the same thing as she reached for the bag. Our hands touched and I swear I felt a spark.

Lauren eyed us and I excused myself. I am having a small panic attack.

I went to the kitchen to grab Emma a snack. After I pour Emma some gram crackers for babies my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Darling! How are you? How is Emma? How is Amy? Have you gone to the store and got those pills I told you about? They will help you so much." My moms voice comes through the phone.

"Mom, yes Amy and Emma are good and no I haven't gone to the store, too busy. " I reply casually. My mom can go on forever.

"Listen darling, I need you to take Emma to a class. It is called Mommy and Me. I took you and Zen when you were babies and it help so much. It makes you one with your family. You need to take Emma and have Amy go with you. I read that it will help you bond and her grow." My moms said excitedly.

"Mom, Mommy and Me? That sounds… so old" I say.

"Karma! It is not… old!" my mom says annoyed.

"What do you do at Mommy and Me?" I ask.

"You are in a group with an instructor and about 10 others kids. You do small activities together and learn to trust and love one another. I already signed you and Amy up. The class is on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6 p.m. I already paid for them so you better go Karma. I will call Amy and let her know, since I know you wont since yo don't want to go." My mom says.

"Wait what?"

"Yes, I signed you up for Mommy and Me with Amy. You better go. I will text her." My moms say's as she hangs up.

"Why is my mom so weird?" I say under my breath and Emma turns her head and smiles at me like she is saying, "I know".

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to be a bit longer, as this is a filter chapter. I hope you enjoyed some back ground and Amy and Lauren. We got to see how Amy came to be. I am excited for what is coming next stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N: This chapter sort of trails out of the movie version. Enjoy.**

I did some research on the Mommy and Me thing. My mom is pretty crazy with her ideas but this seems like a good idea. I read in some parenting books that not being a child's biological parent can make the child have issues in the future. That they don't know who they are and don't feel loved or important. I don't ever want Emma to find feel that way about Amy and I. I want her to know that her dads loved her and her moms love her also. Emma is the most important person in my life right now, if something happened to her I will be devastated. I know you cant prepare for the future but this might help the three of us.

The articles I was reading about Mommy and Me were very encouraging. They had play dates, sing-a-longs, swimming, and workouts. It will help Emma feel connected to Amy and I and maybe help her meet some friends.

Emma doesn't go to day care and none of mines or Amy's family has any small ones so she doesn't have any friends.

As I continue to read article after article I can visually see this might work. Emma loved to sing, that was proven on the day Amy had to go to work and Emma and I were alone singing our hearts out. Amy and I haven't taken her swimming yet but this might be a good way to teach her. The only problem I could see was Amy not wanting too.

I had to convince Amy to do this.

I continue to read the articles. I found a good place to try. I called the number on the website and the receptionist gave me more information.

"You will need Emma to have all her shots." The receptionist said over the phone.

She told me this is a good way to connect with your daughter and other kiddos but it is also a good way for them to get sick. The class has about 15 babies with their parents and three instructors. The classes are every Tuesday and Thursday from 4 to 6 p.m.

"What is your husbands name so I can put him on the file." The lady says.

"Oh, well. I don't have a husband. Long story, my best friend and his husband got in a bad accident a while ago. Me and Emma's other mother, Amy, are raising her. We live together but we aren't together together. We are just raising Emma together." I say quickly over the phone.

There was a long pause then the receptionist said "okay."

I heard typing over the phone as I wait for her to say something.

"Karma, I will be expecting you and Amy for orientation about thirty minutes before your first class. See you Tuesday at 3:30." She said and hung up.

Now I just have to convince Amy.

I walked into the living room trying to think of the best way to say what I was about to say. Amy was watching tv on the couch flipping the channels. I stood behind her waiting for a good time to talk to her.

After the 5th channel she passed I decided it was time.

"Hey you" I say smiling at her and sitting next to her on the couch.

She looked away from the tv and at me. She matched my smile and said "hey."

We stared at each other for a few seconds; I totally lost my train of thought just staring at her.

"I need to ask you something." I say looking down at my hands, my nerves coming back.

Amy seemed to feel my nerves as she grabs my hands. She squeezed them slightly and when I looked up she smiles softly at me.

I took a quick breath.

"I schedule you, me and Emma to a Mommy and Me class. This class could help the three of us connect with one another and for Emma to meet some friends. I know this isn't your cup of tea, but I think it would be great for us. Would you come with us?"

Amy just looked at me.

"Really, a Mommy and Me class Karma?" She said still holding my hands.

"Yea."

"I don't know. There are other ways we can connect. Maybe go on vacation again? Corpus worked out perfectly."

"Come on Amy, this will be good." I said.

"Karma, there are other kids, Emma can get sick or something. Your mom told me that babies are prone to get sick, that one small germ can cause so much trouble. Do you really want to put Emma in danger?"

I can tell she is being sincere but I know Amy also. She is trying to get out of this.

"I got that taken care of. The receptionist said that all kiddos have to have their shots before they can enter the class. So Emma will be fine. Nothing will happen to her. This class has singing and dancing and you know how much Emma loves to do those. There are also swimming lessons, we can get an early start of teaching her how to swim. Please Amy, do this for me?"

Amy looked at me for another second; I could see the wheels in her head turning. I made sure to put mention everything we can do with Emma and how important this is to me. I am half convincing her to say yes to Mommy and Me and half trying to see how important I am to her despite what she said to Frankie. The fact that she is holding my hand made told me she does care.

"Okay, for you Karma."

Amy's P.O.V.

Today was supposed to be a great day but it has turned to be the worst and it isn't 9 in the morning yet.

I woke up by a phone call from Felix. He told me that one of the actresses in my film got arrested last night. She is currently in jail for drinking and driving and her bail is high. He said we couldn't afford the bad publicity for the network and that our show might get canceled.

As he was telling me this my stomach was turning.

I can't believe this. This stupid girl just threw her life away. One fun night at a club led her to jail and no job.

"What did Oscar say?" I asked after Felix told me everything. Oscar is the network producer who tells us if the show will get on air or not.

"He says it looks bad."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Oh I just got a text. He wants to meet with us at 4 today. He said he needs to discuss the status of the movie. That doesn't sound good." Felix finally said.

He is right, it sounds like we are going to get the can.

"Guess I'll see you at 4." Felix said.

"Wait! 4? I can't. I have something with Karma and Emma." I say putting my call of speaker and looking through my calendar. Today is Mommy and Me and I have to be with Karma and Emma at 3:30 for orientation.

"Amy" is all he said.

Damn it!

"Amy this is your career, I know they mean a lot to you, but could that be rescheduled? I'm sure Karma would understand," He said,

I have told Felix everything about my relationship with Karma. He tells me I should suck it up and just be with her despite what Frankie says. I tell him I need to think about Emma. He said I am, that Karma and I work best with Emma. That scared me. That means if something happened to Emma then Karma and I would be nothing. I couldn't bear to think about that. I need Karma in my life.

"I know Felix, but they are my family." I say defeated.

Another second of silence.

"Okay, let me call Oscar and see if we can reschedule."

He hung up the phone and let me think to myself. I can't believe this is happening.

About 15 minutes later my phone rings. It is Felix.

"Okay, can you meet now?" He ask.

I look at the clock by my bed.

It reads 8:30 A.M.

"I can meet you at 9" I say and hang up.

I took a quick shower and head downstairs. Karma was in the kitchen and I told her I would see her at 3:30. She looked worried, I wish I could told her everything would be find, but I didn't.

Karma's P.O.V.

It is Tuesday and Amy, Emma and I are waiting in the lobby at Mommy's and Me.

"Karma and Amy"? The receptionist said.

We both stood up, Emma in my arms and her bag with Amy.

I looked at Amy briefly. She has been very irritated for the last 15 minutes we have been in the lobby. Emma has noticed, she wanted to sit on Amy's lap and play but Amy's mind was elsewhere. After 5 minutes Emma started to cry and she reached out for me. I gave Amy the look but she seemed not to notice.

Once Emma was settled I asked Amy what was wrong.

"I have a lot to do today Karma. How long is this?" She asked looking at her watch.

Annoyed I said "You will be spending time with your daughter, it doesn't matter how long it will be."

Amy just rolled her eyes and checked her phone.

Amy left very early this morning and I haven't seen her till 30 minutes ago. She came home with her face pale and eye big. Something is wrong but she wont let me in. I wish she would, I would be able to help her maybe.

We went through orientation and the whole time Amy was on her phone.

Claudia, the instructor and tour guide kept looking at me to ask Amy to put her phone down.

"Amy, could you pay attention?" I would ask and Amy would just say "yea".

After orientation Claudia took us to this large room with about 15 other parents and kiddos.

Claudia gave us a yoga mat and told me to place Emma on there.

I looked to my right and saw a blond lady with her husband and little boy. He looked about Emma's age. She smiled at us and Emma waved at him. The parents looked at me.

I then looked to my left and saw a mother and father with their daughter. Their daughter looked ill. Her eyes were watery and she kept sneezing. I smiled at the parents and put my attention back to Emma.

I put Emma on the pink yoga mat and she looked at me. She then looked at Amy who was still on her phone.

I looked back at Emma and she was about cry.

This was enough.

I stood up and stepped in front of Amy.

I took her phone out of her hands and walked to our bag. I placed the phone in the front pocket and walked back. Amy was just giving me the death stare.

"What was that for?" She asked annoyed.

"You need to pay attention Amy. This is important" I said sternly.

Amy rolled her eyes.

The class started. Claudia told us to lay our child on their back and grab their legs. She then motioned for us to move them in a circle starting with up, out and then down. We were to do this to both legs. For 1 minute one parent would do the motion and the next parent for the other minute. After it was my turn Amy, annoyed, sat at the end of the mat and did the motions with Emma.

Claudia suggested that we smile at them and try to talk. I talked to Emma telling her this is who you will ride a bike one day. Amy just did the motions not looking at Emma.

I never seen her so disconnected to us. Emma was also getting upset.

The next exercise was for the parent to sit with their legs straight in front of you. Then you place your child on top of your legs on their back. Then Claudia told us to lean our upper body forward. Then if you are to give you child a kiss on their forehead. She told us to repeat this for 30 minutes.

Emma loved this, every time I would come near her she would get this huge smile like she was excited to get a kiss from me. As I neared her I would smile also and then leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Before my kiss I would tell her that I loved her or that she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Things were different with Amy.

Amy did the emotion and did kiss Emma on the head, but you could tell her heart wasn't in it. She wouldn't talk to Emma or smile. Every time Amy would come near Emma, she would have this scared look on her face like Amy would attack her. It was a bad sight for me to watch, seeing how disconnected Emma and Amy are made my heart pound. We were supposed to be a family familiar with each other.

The class proceeded with more exercises. I would look at Claudia and see her looking at Amy and I. She gave me a weary smile and I looked away. This class is not what I expected.

After the class was over Amy went straight to the pocket where her phone was and started checking her messages. I was the one who had to carry Emma and get her things.

Amy didn't even help me with putting Emma in the car seat. I decided to drive since Amy would want to be on her phone.

The drive home was silence. I looked at the rear view mirror and see Emma fast asleep. I was a little surprised as it was just 6 at night, but then I thought that we just exercise and that might be the problem.

When we got home Amy went straight upstairs and closed her door.

I was very angry and hurt with Amy. She was acting like Emma and I didn't exist.

That night I fed, gave Emma a bath and then put her to sleep.

I feel asleep on the couch watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S on TBS. It was about 1 in the morning when I started to hear Emma cry.

These cry's were different. I don't know how to explain but being around Emma for so long you can tell her hungry cries from her tired cries to her I just want to cries. This cry was one I haven't heard before and that scared me.

I ran up the stairs to her room and see she was standing up holing the rail to her crib.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I said picking up Emma.

Emma just continued to cry.

I put my hand up to her forehead and she felt hot.

I quickly got the thermometer and saw her temperature at 103.6 degrees.

"Amy!" I yelled from Emma's room. "Amy get the car, we need to go to the emergency room" I yell and start packing Emma's bag of her blankey, clothes and anything else I could think of.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We only live 10 minutes from the hospital but with a crying baby and panic it seems like eternity. I am trying to drive at speed limit but the panic is kicking in, I start to drive faster then the speed limit and go through the yellow lights. In any other situation Karma would scold at me, but this is Emma.

Karma is in the back seat with Emma trying to calm her down. She's trying to rock her back and forth in her car seat and gave her a blankey, but that is not working. As soon as I pull up to the E.R., tell Karma to get Emma and I will meet her inside.

Karma got Emma and ran out of the car. I try to find the parking lot and park as fast as possible.

Karma's P.O.V.

I obey Amy and run out of the car with Emma. I run pass the automatic doors and to the front desk.

"My daughter. She is sick. Please help!" I cry.

The nurse looks up and gives me a clipboard. I look down at the clipboard and see a list of names. "Please write your name on the list and we will see you shortly" the lady says.

"How long will it be till we see someone?" I ask. I've always felt like doctors take forever to see patients. When my father had a heart attack it seemed like forever till they saw him.

"About 5 minutes, there are two people before you." The nurse said.

I turned around and sat down. I put Emma on my lap and try not to let my mind spiral downwards in what is wrong with Emma. A couple of minutes later I see Amy.

"They haven't seen her yet?"

"No, the nurse said 5 minutes."

"Emma needs to be seen now!" Amy says turning around heading to the nurse.

Amy's P.O.V.

"Hey, my daughter needs to be seen now, she has been crying like this for an hour and something is wrong. Why is this taking so long?" I yell at the nurse. The thought of Emma being in pain is heartbreaking.

"Ma'am, the doctor will see you soon. You need to wait with your wife." The nurse says and she motions towards Karma and Emma.

I ignore that the nurse called Karma my wife but secretly my heart melts.

"No I will not wait! We need to see the doctor now!" I repeat again. I can feel myself getting tense. I have always hated hospitals.

"Ma'am, please sit down. I will see what I can do." The nurse said and turned away. She walked towards the door and opens it. Then she disappeared.

"Amy, its okay. It shouldn't be long" I hear Karma behind me. I turn around and sit beside her.

We wait about 2 more minutes before the nurse comes back.

"Ladies, we are ready to see Emma."

Karma and I stand up and follow the nurse to a room. The room must be for young ones because the walls are decorated in pastel colors with baby animals. Karma sits Emma on the table while the nurse is getting ready for the doctor to see Emma.

'Hi, I'm nurse Hilary. I will be assisting Nurse Cheyenne and Dr. Ryan Karr with little Emma tonight. I am going to ask you a series of questions, this will better help us understand what is wrong with Emma." Nurse Hilary said to us.

Nurse Hilary pulled a pen out of her pocket on her scrubs and looks down at the folder in front of her.

"Okay, When did Emma start getting irritable?"

"She woke me up at 1 this morning crying. It is a cry I never heard before. I went into her room and felt her head and she felt hot so I took her temperature. The thermometer said 103.6." Karma said.

"That is high. Has she vomited?"

"I saw a little in her crib before we brought her here."

"What activities did Emma do today?"

"Amy and I went to Mommy and Me. We did a little workout class with other families."

I just listen to Nurse Hilary asking questions and Karma answering. I feel so pathetic that I can't answer one single question. I didn't even know what Karma meant that Emma's cries were different. How could Emma cries be different? What is wrong with Emma?

"Okay. Now family history, Amy." The nurse asked.

"Well, Emma isn't ours. I mean she is ours but neither of our blood. Her fathers were our best friends and they died in a car accident. They had us as her primary parents. Uh. All of the paper work is at home, but I believe Duke's father had a heart attack at age 50 and a stroke at 55. He is still alive but is on a lot of medication. Shane, his mother has type one diabetes and not heart conditions for his parents. I can call their parents to give any other information if needed. " Karma cuts in.

"Okay. That is enough information for now." The nurse said as she writes everything Karma just said.

"I'm going to take her temperature again and blood pressure." The nurse said. "Karma can you hold Emma still and try to comfort her."

Karma walks towards Emma and places her hands on top of Emma's. She gently strokes her fingers along Emma's skin and it calms Emma.

The nurse takes out the blood pressure monitor and wraps the cuff around Emma rights arm. After a several seconds the nurse takes off the wrap and writes stuff on her notepad. Then nurse takes her stethoscope out and puts the bell along Emma's front side and motions for her to breath in and out several times.

The nurse turns around and looks Karma and I straight in the eyes.

"We will have to do further test but I suspect Emma has bacterial meningitis. We need take her to a room and hook her up to an IV. Please follow me."

We follow the nurse to a room with a bed and several chairs. The walls were white and unpleasant.

Karma lays Emma on the bed as instructed by Hilary. Another nurse comes in and starts talking to Hilary. They both turn to us.

"Hi I am Cheyenne. I will be drawing blood and a spinal tap. Emma will probably be here for a while and the results will take up to 78 hours. You and Karma will need to stay outside in the waiting area and fill out forms. We will keep you updated on Emma."

There was a moment of silent. I was at lost of words to say. My daughter is sick with what is believed to be meningitis and I have done nothing to help her. I feel so hopeless. Some how I caught my words.

"What caused this? Why is Emma sick?" I ask.

"Well Children are prone to get sick, you can't prevent everything from them. Children have a low immune system and when around other children they catch germs easily."

"So Emma caught this from being around other children?" I ask.

"Children can catch any sickness from anything because their immune systems are low. It is a good thing you came in when you did. This could be worst." Cheyenne said. " We need to get Emma to her room and get her settled in her bed. She needs to get ready for the procedure."

Nurse Hilary walks us out of the room and to the waiting area. I look at my watch on my left arm and see it is 6 o'clock in the morning. I look up see Karma start to cry.

After a few minutes I hear Karma say "You know, you could do something."

"What do you want me to do? You seem to be handling everything fine by yourself."

"All you have been doing is staring at Emma. You didn't check on Emma when she starting to cry this morning and you didn't answer a single question Nurse Hilary asked. You are her mom also! I can't be doing all this by myself." Karma is yelling at me.

"I had a tough day, work isn't going too well and I am stressed. I'm sorry I'm not a perfect mom like you. I'm sorry I don't belong in this family" I yell back.

"Well, maybe if you paid attention to Emma more you would be a better mom."

"Pay more attention. Are you serious? I watch Emma all the time!"

"Like yesterday. You wouldn't look at her during Mommy and Me class. "

I feel like I am losing control of my life. First my work is going up in flames and now Emma is sick and has to be hospitalizing for two weeks. I can feel like I am losing grip, I keep thinking about the cost and feel a ping in my stomach.

"This is your fault!" I start yelling at Karma before I can catch myself. "If your family didn't insist on Mommy and Me classes, Emma wouldn't have gotten sick."

Karma turns around tears forming in her eyes.

"You know that is not true. Cheyenne said children are prone to get sick because of their immune system. You can not blame me for Emma being sick."

"Yes I can. Karma, Emma is going to be here for two weeks. Do you know how expensive that is? Were going to be paying at least 2 thousand dollars for a stupid class of 20 dollars that got her sick. Not to mention the class was the stupidest thing I've ever been to."

"We are a family Amy. Family does activities together and bond. The last time we bonded was in Corpus and that was over a month ago. "

"I don't think you understand. Emma is sick. Meningitis is fatal. We could lose Emma and it will be on your hands not mine." I yell. I feel my heart racing and palms sweating. I need to get air. As I walk off I hear a loud sob from behind me but don't turn back. What I just said couldn't be taken back and I don't think I can see the look on Karma's face so I continue to walk. I feel myself walking faster that eventually turns into a run. My vision and I run till I can't feel my legs anymore become blurry.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Mom, Bruce, Lauren, Theo, Zen, Molly and Lucas are sitting in the waiting room. Karma is sitting beside her mom crying while her mom is trying to comfort her. I am pacing back and forth behind them trying not to think about Emma.

I am so scared and angry I am having trouble breathing. I've tried to get Karma's attention but she is ignoring me. I guess Lauren notice because she came up to me and asked me to talk.

We walk in silence to the break room. Lauren reaches out for a cup and pours some day old coffee. Lauren turns around.

"So you and Karma got into a fight?" She says point blank.

"I. I said some stuff." I reply not looking at Lauren. I can feel the scold on her face.

"You said some stuff? Like what stuff?"

"We were talking about Emma. You know expenses." I reply nonchalantly.

"Amy. Cut the crap! What is going on!"

"I have a lot going on. Work is going terrible. The lead actress got fired and now the whole production might get cut. The bill for hospitals is so expensive. I am out of a job and I can't pay for the bill."

"Amy. You not alone in this, Karma will help you with the bills."

"No, I need to do it. I need to provide for this family."

"Amy. You're not alone. You have Karma and Emma. You love them."

"No. I need to pull my weight. Karma is doing everything and I can't do a damn thing."

"Amy"

"No. Lauren, when Dr. Karr was asking questions I couldn't answer one. At Mommy and Me I didn't bond with Emma because I couldn't understand what the instructor was saying. I am not fit to be a mother."

"Amy, yes you are."

I feel like I am losing control of my life. I can feel my palms sweating and heart beating faster. The more I am talking to more I am realizing what is going on. I look at Lauren and for a second we stare at each other then I pour my heart out.

"Emma is the glue that is holding Karma and I together. Before Emma we hated being around each other. Yes, Shane and Duke would pick on us for our hate relationship but I think deep down they both knew we were perfect for each other. I've always had feelings for Karma but being around her 24/7 with Emma makes everything seem real. I can't hide my feelings from her by constantly being around her. I- I love her Lauren. If something happens to Emma-"

"Nothing will happen to Emma." Lauren saying assuring that everything will be okay.

"If something happens to Emma, I will not only lose Emma, but I will lose Karma. I can't lose her Lauren. Not after everything we have gone through. I love her." I say as tears are failing from my eyes.

Lauren steps closer to me and puts her arms around me.

"It's going to be okay Amy. You and Karma have something special between you. Everyone has noticed it since the beginning, before Emma. Shane and I have tried so many times to get you two together. You are just scared. Emma will be fine and you and Karma will be fine. Just take a deep breath and apologize to her."

I have never been good at admitting my feelings. It might be why I act the way I do, but Karma is important to me and I never wanted to hurt her. I need to tell her how I feel and pray Emma gets better. I can't lose the two most important girls in my life. I can't.

 **A/N:** I am not a doctor or know anything medical related. I research several articles and had some help from a good friend. Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Life As We Know It- Chapter 12 Final

I hate hospitals. I've always had. When I was sixteen my dad had a heart attack and I got a call from my mom. My best friend Michelle had to drive me to hospital because I was crying so hard and couldn't see anything. When I got there I was met with my mom in the waiting room. I remember having to wait for hours before the doctor came and told us he was going to be okay. What is happening now is worst. I don't want to say I don't love my dad or anything, but seeing Emma, a little girl who I see as a daughter lying so motionless in the hospital bed with machines hooked up to her breaks my heart. Another thing that breaks my heart more then I thought was Amy yelling at me saying I was a terrible mother.

Having her yelling at me reminds me of our first date. She was the most selfish woman I have ever met and now I know that she will never change. I have sacrificed so much of my life to be a mother to Emma. I had to sort out my priorities. Before the crash my bakery was my number one priority now it is Emma and Amy. Emma is my life, I live to be there when she wakes up, cries and fall asleep. Not sure I can say that about Amy.

The worst part of it all is that I view Amy as a partner. I know I shouldn't have but I've developed deep feelings for this woman and somehow I got this fantasy world of us being a family and raising Emma together. Living happier ever after. Now I need to focus on reality, reality that Amy and I wont work out and that I would have to fight for custody of Emma and live a life without Amy.

Amy and I have been in this stupid hospital for four days. We are both exhausted and haven't spoken. I refuse to look or talk to her. She acts like I intentionally wanted Emma to get sick by taking her to Mommy and me and it was my entire fault. I wish I never got that idea from my mom or pursue it. The hard part is being in the same room as Amy. She has tried to talk to me several times but I just ignore her or pretend I am on the phone. The most annoying part is that as much as I try to ignore Amy she is always beside me. In the waiting room she is in the chair right next to me, when we are with Emma in her room Amy is always at my side and she always brings me lunch from the cafeteria. If she wasn't being such a jerk I would be very flattered but honestly what she said about me not being a good mother hurts. I also think trying to put distant between us will make it easier to leave her when this is all done.

As the days go by my patience for yelling at her are becoming low. Every nice thing she is doing I want to yell, every time she is near me I want to yell.

By day 5 Emma is off all machines. She is breathing normally and expected to leave the hospital by Sunday. Mom, Dad and Lauren came to the hospital that day. Mom and Farrah insisted Amy and I go home and take a shower and nap. Mom said we both look like zombies with bad breath. I was hesitant to go for two reasons. One, I didn't want Emma to wake up with out seeing me or Amy and two; I didn't want to be alone with Amy. I'm not sure my anger will get the best of me or not.

"I will watch Emma while you two are gone, don't worry if anything changes I will call you both immediately" Lauren said looking at us. She walked towards Emma's bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yea Karms, lets take a nap for a couple of hours".

I turn around and look at Amy for the first time in 5 days. Her eyes have dark circles underneath and her hair is messy. I didn't want to bring any attention to our families that we are fighting so I gave in.

Amy grabs my hands and we walk towards my mom's car.

Mom drives us home and helps us get settled. She makes some coffee for us and the three of us does some small talk.

After 10 minutes of small talk she tells us if we need anything to call her and she will pick us up in 4 hours. She says we both need to take showers and nap. I'm not sure if I want to be alone with Amy or not. I was about to ask my mom to stay when Amy says "Bye Molly".

Mom walks out of the house and closed the door. Now it is just Amy and I. I put the coffee mug I had in my hands down on the counter when I feel Amy's arms wrap around my body.

Amy pulls me close to her and it feels nice. It feels nice having her body close to mine and hearing her heartbeat. Her heartbeat is slow an steady and if I am being honest I could stay in this position forever.

"Can we please talk"

"About what" I say nonchalantly.

"Karma, please!"

I then push Amy away from me and she looks stunned.

Words are coming out of my mouth before I can think. "Fine, lets talk. Lets talk about how you called me a terrible mother and how Emma being sick is my entire fault. Maybe we should talk about how selfish you are Amy. Maybe we should talk about how at Mommy and Me you wouldn't pay attention to Emma. Not for a second. Your mind was elsewhere and Emma noticed. All Emma wanted was for you to pay attention to her and you couldn't do that. You broke her heart! I can't believe you called me a terrible mother when you are one. You were self-centered on our first date and you are self-centered now."

Amy is just looking at me not saying a word. I'm not sure if I want her to. She takes a step towards me and leans forward.

"Is that what you think about me Karma?" her voice breaking at the last word.

"Right now it is" I reply back.

"I thought living together after so long you will know who I truly am."

Amy brings her right hand up to her nose and squeezed the top bridge as she thinks.

"Lets go through memory lane don't we? Our first date, Shane told me that his boyfriend had a gorgeous red head friend who would be perfect for me. They tried to get us to go out for a while. I finally said yes and I assume you finally said yes to get them off your back too. A couple of days before our date Shane show's me a picture of you. You were with Duke at that Florence and the Machine concert that they asked me to go to. I couldn't go to that concert because I had a photo shoot for a wedding to work. On the picture you were wearing a black dress with white flowers. Your hair was down in waves you were wearing matching a flower halo. That was the first moment I saw you and that was the first moment I knew you were going to take my heart. Forward to the date. Prior to seeing your picture I was already nervous. I was late on purpose because I didn't know if I could go through with this or not. My nerves were the highest they have ever been and I knew I couldn't mess this up. Guess what, I messed everything up. The date went terribly and you told Duke to never mention my name again. A year later our best friends get married and we are bridesmaids, then Emma was born and we were godmothers. It seemed like fate was pushing us towards each other again and I was about to ask for a second date but then our best friends dies in a terrible accident and we became parents."

"I didn't ask for any of this Amy!" I scream at her tears pouring out of my eyes.

"You think I did too? I knew the second I saw your picture that you were going to be the one. I could see my self settling down with you and having kids. I never wanted our lives to start like this! I wanted to date you then marry then have kids." Amy says now crying.

"I wanted to give you everything Karma. The reason why I have been acting distant lately is because my movie production fell through. The actress went all diva and the producers cut it. I wont be able to give you the loan to expand the bakery. I got the news the day of Mommy and Me and I don't handle stress that well."

"I shouldn't have said you were a terrible mother. You are a great mother and great woman to raise a family with. I love you Karma. I always have."

The second Amy finished the sentence my lips were on her. At first she just stood there processing our kiss but after a few seconds she started to respond and pulled me closer to her body. This was the moment when I knew Amy Raudenfeld was not selfish. She was more worried about not lending me a loan then losing her job that she is so passionate about.

I pull back and look in her eyes. Amy is still crying from her heartfelt speech. I pull my arm towards her head a whip her tears. After I got all her tears I put her forehead closer to mind.

"I love you Amy".

"I love you too Karma."

 **2 years later**

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" I hear Emma running down the stairs in her princess outfit. "When is Auntie Lauren picking me up to go trick or treating?"

"I don't know honey, soon."

"But Mom I want candy now!" Emma says as she pouts.

I look at Karma and see her back towards us. I reach into the bowl of candy and take out a mini kit kat bar and motion to Emma to be quite with my index finger to my mouth and saying "shh".

Emma's face brightens up and "shh" me back.

"I hope your not giving Emma candy Amy."

Emma and I look up at Karma who's hand in on her hips giving us the classic you two are in trouble look.

"Karma, it is Halloween. Let Emma eat candy."

As Karma was about to say something the doorbells rings and Lauren walks in.

"Auntie Lauren!" Emma screams while she runs up to her.

"Ah Princess Emma. You look gorgeous in your pink gown and tiara." Lauren says in a British accent.

"Thank you Auntie Lauren" Emma responds in the same accent.

"Are you ready my lady?"

"Yes I am! Bye Momma. My mommy!"

"Pick her up by 9?" Lauren confirms.

"Yes my lady" I say mocking Lauren to get under her skin.

Lauren gives me the death stare and tells Karma. "Don't have too much fun" while winking at me.

"I'm sure we will have more fun than you tonight!" I reply just in time for her to hear as she shuts the door.

I turn around and see Karma walking towards the living room with a bowl of popcorn. She looks at me and says "we are not having sex tonight."

"Why!" I whine. "We haven't had sex in like 24 hours. Am I not allowed to touch my wife?"

"You are, but not tonight. Tonight is scary movie night while giving candy to trick or treater's and then were picking Emma up. I don't want a quickie."

"Fine!" I say as I walk up the tv and putting on the movie 13. I walk back down to the couch and snuggle up to Karma. We get about 30 minutes into the movie before we hear our doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I volunteer.

I walk up to the door, open it and pick up the bowl of candy from the table.

"Trick or treat!" I hear 3 kids say in unison.

"Ah!" I play scared to the two boys and one girl. "Wow, you guys look awesome."

"I'm Jasmine from Aladdin" the little girl says. I give her a piece of candy.

"I'm dark vador from Star Wars" the second little boy says. I give him a piece of candy.

"I'm Steven Spielberg and I just directed E.T." the third little boys says. I give him 2 pieces of candy.

I look up and see the kids parents behind them smiling. The three kids say thank you and walk off to hug their parents.

Emma is now 3 years old and I love her to death. I always wanted kids of my own and the moment I met Karma I wanted a life with her. After 6 months into our marriage I asked Karma if we could start having kids. She said she didn't know. That kind broke my heart. If Karma doesn't ever want to have kids that are fine, I will always love her. But I think having a kid with her would make my life even more complete with her and Emma then ever.

I turn around and see Karma looking at me. She knows how I feel about kids.

"Amy we talked about this."

"I know. I have always wanted kids and think now is a good time."

"I don't know babe. Having a baby is a huge process and I'm not sure if I am ready for that."

"Okay babe, I understand."

 **2 Hours later**

"How did Emma do trick or treating?" Amy asked Lauren and Theo.

"She did great! Your daughter is beautiful, you're going to have a hand full when she grows up!" Lauren says smiling while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yea Amy, you better get started on the birds and the bees talk." Theo said joking.

"Nope! Emma is not going to date till she is 25!"

"Sure" Karma said taking a sip of her drink smiling.

"Hey Aims, help me with something in the kitchen?" Theo asked motioning that Amy follows him.

"Come here Karma!" Lauren says patting her seat. I walk towards the couch and sit down.

"What's going on? I feel like we haven't had girl time in a while."

"I know! We have been so busy right? With you and Leo having baby James and Amy producing a hit show on NBC I haven't been able to hang out with my friends. How is baby James?"

"He is doing good. His one-year birthday is in two months. You, Amy and Emma have to come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"How are you and Amy?"

"Were okay. She wants more kids. Not sure if I am ready."

"Why not? Emma is a wonderful beautiful child. If there were more kids in the world like Emma in world would be a better place!"

"Thanks Lauren. It's just. I love Amy and I love Emma. Our lives are perfect right now and I don't want to add more kids and we fall apart. I wouldn't know what to do without Amy or Emma in my life."

"Karma. I am being honest with you. You are my best friend and sister-in-law. You and Amy have been through so much. You two can make it through anything. Your love for each other is strong and your bond is even stronger."

"So you think we should try?"

"I do."

 **9 months later.**

"Karma I need you to push on the count of three."

"Okay. Amy get that stupid camera out of my face!" Karma yells at me.

"Babe, I want to capture the birth of our babies."

"GET THE DAM CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!" Karma yells.

"Okay, okay" I say as I put the camera down and close the screen. I walk over to Karma and take her hand. The doctor counts to 3 and I feel Karma's grip tightening. She starts screaming and after a few seconds we hear a cry. I see my baby boy for a second before the nurse turns around and cleans him. The doctor counts to three for a second time. Another baby boy comes out screaming. Again I see a glimpse of him before the nurse turns around and cleans him.

I lean down to Karma and kiss her forehead. She looks up and smiles at me. She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

The nurse turns towards us with both babies in each of her arms. The nurse hands Karma both boys.

Karma smiles gently and looks at both boys. I do the same thing, falling instantly in love with them.

A few seconds later Lauren and Theo comes in with Emma and says hi to the boys. Emma is trying to get on the bed to get a closer look at her brothers. Lauren swings Emma on the bed and is sitting next to Karma. Karma leans forward and kisses Emma on the check.

Theo takes the camera from me and starts recording.

"What are their names?" Emma asks curious to see her bothers and looking at them bright eyes.

Karma smiles and looks at me.

"Shane and Duke."

I smile back and say, "Perfect".

Karma turns around to Lauren. "We want you and Theo to be their godparents."

Lauren and Theo smiles and Lauren puts her forehead gently to Karma and says, "Thank you".

here are a few moments of silent where the family is taking each other in and savoring the moment.

After a couple of minutes Theo says "Smile team Raudenfeld" and takes our first family picture of Karma, Emma, Shane, Duke and I.

 **A/N: Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading my story, I really enjoyed writing about Karmy. Even though Faking It has ended it will always be in my heart. Keep a look out for more stories :)**


End file.
